Killer and Sword: Adapting to a new Reality
by Green Priestess
Summary: Emiya Shirou died at Heaven's Feel. His only wish upon death was to start over in another life. Around the time the assassin Huang Beiyue stole the Black Jade in China, their souls journeyed to a chinese-like world, reborn as a princess and her servant respectively. Now how will a disillusioned Assassin and Gentle Magus come together? Feng ni Tian Xia X-Over
1. Chapter 1

Death and Rebirth

One night, at the same time...

Two special people died.

A gentle soul who died for a precious person.

A cold-blooded soul who was nuked to death because nobody in the world can arrest her.

By the powers of the Black Jade she has, both souls were taken away by it and passed on together, that in another world...their souls fell towards an estate. One in a shack, the other in a Dungeon.

For this one...

Emiya Shirou reincarnated as a girl named Dongling. A pretty young girl of age fourteen with pink hair and gold eyes. Being what she once was, gender didn't matter to her but now, now that she was 'not a sword anymore', she gained a sense of identity that her mind quickly adapted to her new body when before, she was a man in love with Sakura, choosing her over the world. She still has Avalon inside her soul that still has the remains of Saber Alter's mana, still unused for now. Because of Sakura who was connected to the Grail and Angra Mainyu, it remained full because Saber was always full until he died, consumed by swords as he defeated Kotomine.

She hoped Tohsaka is OK even without Rule Breaker. Only he could trace it and left it to Rider as she can't move anymore so she gave it her all to trace it before she died.

She was the loyal maidservant of her mistreated princess, Huang Beiyue, because she was a timid coward and a fool who cannot do martial arts in a world where Martial Arts is everything. But all she was, was not the girl's fault.

As soon as her mother, Princess Royal died when she was eight years old, like hyenas on a cornered prey, she was stripped of all that's rightfully hers by her cruel family, and forced to live in a shack when she fell ill and never recovered. Dongling has some training in Martial Arts that never continued because of Princess Royal's death, but Dongling continued her routines to stay in shape to protect her miss. As she is now before Princess Royal died, she was a 3-star in terms of cultivated noumenal energy. Despite all this power, Dongling only knew basic martial arts, thus has no way of using her powers, having no clue how. At least, she was educated!

Not only that, they have no money, so she eked out a living by selling Embroidery for their livelihood, worth 10 copper coins as handkerchiefs were all she could make.

"3-star...about the equivalent of a Servant with E-Class powers." she thought. "And I no longer have my damaged circuits, turning into this Elixir Field or the Dantian. And unlike Magic Circuits, Elixir Field gets stronger and bigger the more you cultivate. Tohsaka's going to spit bloody nails..." she sweatdropped. Not only that, she inherited Archer's knowledge because of his arm implant.

However, cultivation in this world...is expensive. Only the wealthy can reach arcane levels of cultivation with the help of Pharmacists. Thank goodness laws of power in this world is different. Back in Earth, you're set for life with what you were born with as a magus. Plentiful or few circuits of various qualities, such is your fate.

This was why the wealthy Huang Beiyue, was stolen from by the crafty and cruel Concubines Xue and Qin who used the money for their luxury, and their childrens' cultivations.

Xiao Zhongqi, the heir of the family was a Silver-Class A Warrior. The equivalent of about Tohsaka's strength. He enjoyed scaring her cowardly miss.

Xiao Zhonglei, the second son was a Silver-Class C Warrior. Tohsaka on a 'bad day'. He never mistreated his half-sister because it was beneath him to be a bully bullying the weak, that he looked down on his other siblings for it. But he didn't defend Beiyue either.

Xiao Yun, the second miss is the darling of the Xiao Family was a 3-Star Summoner with a Snow Cat, being an Ice Element.

Xiao Rou, the youngest miss is also a Warrior.

Xiao Ling, the eldest daughter is inept with Martial Arts. Due to Huang Beiyue's situation, has a sense of superiority over her that someone was weaker than she.

All these have same fathers, different mothers.

Ling is the daughter of the kind and modest Concubine Fang.

Zhonglei and Yun are the children of Concubine Xue. Dongling-the-original sees her as a slutty slag who was once the maid of Princess Royal Huiwen. Dongling knows she poisons her miss with her so-called medicine, but Dongling was powerless to stop it, thus was forced to play dumb.

Zhongqi and Rou are the children of Concubine Qin who fancies herself the household mistress because of her backing, being the daughter of a Counselor-in-Chief in the Royal Court. She was dystopic, domineering, cruel...and she was the cause of Dongling's death when she begged for leniency yesterday morning. And got whipped for her trouble. She was capable of fighting back, but could never use her powers due to the political situation against her and her miss.

It wasn't with the whipping...rather, Dongling died from cold in the dungeons, freezing to death.

From what Shirou can tell, Beiyue probably died from cold tonight too...since she, an ill girl was made to kneel in the Ancestral Hall for a whole day and night without food and water.

Shaking her head, Shirou-Dongling warmed herself up with magic, and easily healed and freed herself quietly...and snuck around the main residence to steal needed things.

She snuck into Lord Xiao's room, casting a sleep spell to prevent him waking up until sunrise, and checked the amount of money in his lam card. It was astronomical because he stole his daughter's annual income with the help of his evil concubines. Surely he wouldn't miss 100 million gold?

She also stole some other treasures, and snuck into Water Garden Pavilion where Concubine Xue lives to study the poison she uses on Beiyue. She stole a pill for study as it appears to be the same brands.

She left the Pavilion to go back to Flowing Cloud Pavilion where she and Beiyue were forced to live in.

Her miss is back?

"OK, I'm Dongling the maid now." Shirou thought. A young defenseless girl needs her now. She has to stay in character.

xxx

Late night at capital, no one saw a black fiendish aura, like ten thousand beast stampeding, rolled into ancestral hall in backyard of First Princess' residence.

In midst of dim candle light, a pair of pitch black but cold eyes slowly opened.

Looked at swaying light, the cold pupil did not move, after a long time, Huang Beiyue slowly digested extra memory in her mind.

Groaning weakly, she had to accept a factーー she...transmigrated!

Huang Beiyue, a princess with the same name as her, the daughter of Princess Royal, yet such prominent identity yet is the entire country's joke.

Coward, ignorant, cannot learn martial art, natural sickly person.

Imperial physician said she could not live past eighteen years old.

Not only that, she was real idiot, as First Princess' only daughter, yet let those commoner born brothers and sisters bully her worse than slave.

Her father's concubine is domineering and arrogant, father disgust and cold to her, since four years ago after Huiwen's death, her status at home drop a thousand zhang in one fall.

This time because speaking wrong words, offended his father's most favorite concubine, Concubine Qin, she was punished to kneeling in ancestral hall for a day and night, without food and drink.

This body from small has been frail and sick, this kneeling is the same as wanting her life.

But no one thought, by chance in the modern world know as 'Ultimate Weapon' Huang Beiyue, transmigrated to this body of twelve years old.

Slowly from the cold ground stood up, Huang Beiyue looked a glance at Huiwen's memorial tablet in ancestral hall, she actually felt a weak light flashed from memorial tablet.

Warmly like a kind look toward her.

Beiyue lightly sighed, said: 'Don't worry, since I have occupied your daughter's body, I would not let her died in vain.'

Her words finished, that light on tablet then gradually dispersed.

Paying attention to her plain white skirt, Huang Beiyue slowly exit the ancestral hall.

'You naughty boy, not here, there's someone in the Ancestral Hall~"

Feminine woman voice sounded in a dark corner of the yard. Her voice was playfully teasing her man. Apparently here to fool around.

'What are you afraid of? What can the sickly ghost inside can do?' came the derisive snort of a man. '-didn't you say she is an idiot? She even can't compare to a slave!'

Sickly ghost? idiot? She even can't compare to slave, as expected of previous Huang Beiyue, too weak.

'But people are shy ah~~~'

'Shy what? Baby, faster, i can't stand it anymore~~'

Undressing sounds were heard, then there was rapid panting and not harmonious ramming sound of wet slick flesh ensued.

Just coming and met this kind of thing, unlucky!

Huang Beiyue slowly walked over, moonlight slowly move over, shine her face.

Pale complexion, thin little face, because all year round sickly weak and eating medicine she appear to have deep eye socket, kneeling for a day and night she seems more haggard, her hair are messy, white colored dress fluttering.

In corner, a sturdy man pressing a seventeen to eighteen years old girl on wall, excitedly do the action, completely didn't know a deadly crisis is slowly approaching!

That girl began to feel pleasure, lightly whining, two snow white legs tightly wrapped the waist of man.

Within ancestral hall is quiet, this sound seem to be more ear piercing.

First Princess' memorial tablet is inside, these two people actually here shamelessly doing this kind thing, don't know to respect departed spirit a bit.

Is it because the daughter of First Princess is sickly, so they can satisfy their lust regardless of the law and of natural morality?

Huang Beiyue put cold expression on her clear little face, one step across, and by chance the girl looked up, suddenly seeing her floating white dress scared quivering.

'G, Ghost...'

'How is there a ghost? There's no ghost. Almost, almost, baby...uhhh...'

She recalled this pair.

They once delivered her food, a mere bowl of rice in a cheap, chipped bowl. They put a mouse in as a prank and when the princess cried, they happily berated and beat her for crying too easily.

Before Beiyue let him have the satisfaction of cumming inside his girl, she twisted off the man's neck with a mere swat of her hand!

'Ahーー' that girl eyes wide open and cry out in fear.

'Go ahead and scream if you want to die.' Throwing off that man corpse on ground, Huang Beiyue pick up the girl's upper outer garment wipe her hand.

That disgusting lowly man, even killing him disgusted her, if not because he has the impertinence to insult the death of First Princess, she killed him in disdain.

Dirtying her own hands!

The girl heard this, as expected tightly closed her mouth, whole body shaking like sifting chaff.

Bright moonlight, this face, isn't it third miss who kneeling at ancestral hall? Why she can kill a man stronger than her, did she see the sickly three miss's ghost come to claim life?

'I am not a ghost.' Wipes clean her hand, Huang Beiyue lips corner perked up to a complete ice cold smiling expression, 'What you saw, if you dare to reveal a word to outside, your end is the same with him, don't think of going to complain to Concubine Qin, i am not the previous Huang Beiyue.'

No one dared to joke with their own life, especially after seeing her mercilessly twist off a person's neck!

Pei Xiang at moment in her heart has only one idea: This Third miss, is definitely possessed by ghost!

The her just now, simply like a Shura reincarnation, that part ruthless and ice cold, let her hair on her body to raise!

Thin and weak body also not like before too weak to stand up to the wind one blow and down, the Third miss right now, from head to toe emit a graceful nobility aura.

She did not see it wrong, is this really that waste, sickly ghost, good for nothing soft egg?

No matter how, she already felt the Third Miss right now is the one she can't afford to offend.

'Third, Third young miss, I was wrong before, please spare me a little life, I don't dare to do anymore.' she kowtowed on the ground so fast in fear Beiyue compared her to a knife on a cutting board. Amusing.

She thought of scenes before together with other people who bullied Third Miss, Pei Xiang only feel her neck become colder.

She is only a maid, had somewhat good look, but to be born petty and low, usually very jealous of those real nobility young miss, to Huang Beiyue this weak and incompetent, but is First Princess residence is young trueborn lady making her even more envious and jealous! Therefore she always doubly bullies her!

She wanted to prove, young miss so what? She also can freely beat and scold young miss! Her position also above legal young miss! She can do even the basic martial arts, she could not! In this world, she was worthless!

But now, even if she borrowed ten guts, she also don't dare to bully Third young miss again!

'Want me to spare your life? I need to see your loose lips speak the truth.'

Originally just now she ought to kill this maid together with the man, because in Huang Bei Yue memory, before she was bullied not less by this maid.

Only, she thought she still has a little use, for the moment she temporarily decide keep her little life.

'This slave will certainly obey, certainly obey!'

'Deal with the body.' came the cold instruction, as Huang Beiyue directly walked out of this silent ancestral hall.

'It turns out the rumored First Princess' residence waste, is actually so overbearing.'

Cold voice like a gust of wind, suddenly rang.

Huang Beiyue turned around in surprise, who? Able to quietly conceal their presence in surroundings, and she did not detect it a little bit!

Once the voice out, naturally she can accurately determine the position, raising her head, she saw on leafy tree inside ancestral hall, a pure white robe hanging down, moving with the wind.

Ink jade black long hair spread on white robe, a moment moonlight seem somewhat blurred.

Huang Beiyue frowned a little.

Exquisite face that stops breaths, moonlight like white robe in contrast with fair skin color gives the impression even more brilliance, sword like eyebrows, light purple colored eyes gleamed with the reflection of rippling waves of water in the dim light of the night. Like a demon but not a demon, like a god but not a god.

Under the straight high nose bridge, light pink colored lips yet flashed a devil like light that let people be dazzled and stunned.

Bursts of breeze blowing over, few strand of black hair lightly stroke the cheek, that facial feature how to look it still incomparably perfect, without any flaws, seizing every all the snow, the moon, the wind and flowers in earth, yet will not seem like femme female, within his expression severe killing air coincidentally showing his domineering aura.

He leaned on a branch, purple colored eyes because moonlight shading reveal a bit demon evil aura.

Huang Beiyue hugged her hand, looking at him.

This person does not exist in memory of Huang Beiyue, he is a resident of First Princess' residence, and also definitely not person of Nanyi country!

Able to appear silently like this around her, this person is definitely not simple!

However, no matter who he is, it entirely not concern her matter.

'Mind your own business, and life will be long.'

Retracting her gaze, Huang Beiyue without looking back walked out.

What a callous arrogant little girl.

Feng Liangyi faintly smiled, within his face mixed with evil demon and heavenly god, two completely different traits, that intoxicates people's souls.

xxx

Huang Beiyue returned to Flowing Cloud Pavilion.

First Princess residence's most remote courtyard, covered in grass, tree shadows dancing, alone at night that it really can be startling by those swaying tree justs like in horror movies.

Soon after Princess Royal passed away, there is a doctor who said she contracted with a serious illness and will be contagious, let her move to this long abandoned yard.

She used to live in Water Garden courtyard, now occupied by Concubine Xue and second young miss Xiao Yun.

Second young miss Xiao Yun, fifteen year old 3-star summoner, within young generation of girls in Nanyi country, she considered a rarely seen genius.

Besides the current Crown Prince, it is Xiao Yun's limelight that is most flourishing.

Therefore Xiao Yun is extremely doted upon at home, Concubine Qin who gave birth to first son Xiao Zhongqi also not dare to provoke her easily.

Xiao Yun and her mother Concubine Xue seems like they're not particularly harsh to Huang Beiyue within her memory, not like concubine Qin that enjoys abusing her, only haughty Xiao Yun never put this waste little sister in her eyes.

When Huang Beiyue seriously ill, it is also concubine Xue who deliver medicine to her.

Wrong! Medicine?!

Huang Bei Yue push open Flowing Cloud pavilion door, quickly returned to bleak dark room, light the candle, pick up the usual medicine jar concubine Xue deliver and smell it.

She quickly frowned, as expected it's odd!

Inside this medicine jar has a trace of poison, taking it once will not be fatal, but after long time, body will become more and more weak, and finally whole body become limp, even not die but only can lie down on bed for lifetime.

So malicious, no wonder Huang Beiyue's body always this poor, even when Princess Royal was alive, asking so many famous physicians and still so helpless.

This kind miniscule amount of poison is difficult to find, also only Huang Beiyue knew this kind in modern world who received variety of poison testing training, with a smell she can know.

What a good concubine Xue! Princess Royal is kind to you! Without Princess Royal, you are only a mistress without status, you don't know to be grateful, instead use this kind of vicious means to harm her daughter!

Huang Beiyue sat down, slowly straighten her breath, she is not in hurry, these people, she will settle it one by one.

Death, too convenient for them!

Sky almost bright, Huang Beiyue is not sleepy, try to meditate on the bed, gathering Qi for a while, the weird thing is, every time when Qi entered Dantian, it will immediately cleanly disappear.

"FUCK! She really is a waste!"

Sick and weak is bad enough, even she is also unable to condense ki.

In this era of martial revere, powerful countries stand side by side, constantly warring, strength is the only standard to determine a person status, no wonder as Princess Royal's daughter, dubbed as Princess Beiyue, such showy identity also can reduced to a joke in Nanyi country.

The weak, no one will sympathize!

Only the strong will be respected!

Huang Beiyue quickly sorted out this world information from her mind.

Karta continent, continued the more than hundred years' chaotic period, because of upheaval and in decline, martial arts flourished, war opportunities let warriors in this era become highly respected.

As long as you're strong enough, you can run rampant in any country.

Suddenly, someone came in. Dongling!

Her faithful maid who stayed by Huang Beiyue's side in all hardships in this household. And she's carrying a lot?

'Miss?'

'Dongling? What do you have on you?' Beiyue asked her.

'Oh this? I was so angry about today!' Dongling cried. 'Fourth Miss got you into trouble for no reason so I begged Concubine Qin for leniency, but I got thrown in the Dungeon!' she shook. 'So I felt a little spiteful and stole some money and treasures! Not like Master will notice 100 million missing anyway. They spend money like kids letting sand fall from their hands!'

Beiyue's eyes widened. What a good girl! They were poor for so long, with this, things will be a bit better if they're careful!

'So I stole all these so if only for a short while, we're better off.' Dongling sighed. 'Let's hide these somewhere before I go shopping for breakfast.'

'Let's do that.' Beiyue quickly agreed. 'I need to go out too. I need some money as well.'

'Yes miss!' Dongling opened a sack full of shiny gold coins. Beiyue took out enough to fill a pouch before going to take a black cloak from the closet and left. Using movements that made 'not Dongling' pause.

'...that's not my miss...'


	2. New Reality

New Reality

Dongling did some thinking as in the market that day, she shopped for cooking utensils first. Then some tripods, before actual food itself.

She made many back-and-forth trips, and her element is Earth. So with sorcery, she constructed an earthen storage cabinet to store all the food in. Then began drawing water from the well, and washed the food before using it.

"...I have no paper towels and certain tools, so I'll use magic for everything." she thought. It occurred to her ONLY NOW that she berated herself for being so stupid, that it's mind over matter, just like in comic books. "It's still winter, time to make yosenabe."

No mirin in this world so she made some with magic as this world thankfully has sugar and sake. But no Konbu and bonito flakes either. She'll compensate with other flavorings using herbs and salt, as she maxed out the nutritional content in vegetables, fish, tofu and mushrooms using Reinforcement.

Setting up the tripods, it's her makeshift stove and under the ceramic pots, is a fire crystal in place of a fireplace. She fueled it with her ki...yes, ki, not mana, enough to keep it running for fifteen minutes for the yosenabe and 45 minutes for rice.

From her memory, food is still bland in this world. And both original princess and servant are malnourished due to having a horrible diet of just rice.

Soon, her miss was back, utterly cross. She came back at about 4 hours later.

'Miss, you're back!' Dongling greeted back, starting to reheat the hotpot.

'I can't believe herbs are so expensive!' Beiyue fumed. She too, went shopping. 'At this rate our money won't last long.' She joined the Mercenary Union, put up with her half-brother and cousin, Prince Zhangye, did a quest with them but failed as nobody got to the goal...but she found some things of interest...and went shopping after.

'What did you buy, miss?' Dongling inquired.

'Some herbs to nurse my body, and a censer for refining medicine.' Beiyue sighed. 'So expensive...you say we got 100 million right?' she asked Dongling.

'Yes...I spent about barely a gold coin today. How about you?'

'Almost 1000 for healing herbs and 50 for this cheap trash of a pot, but beggars cannot be choosers.' Beiyue said, in a mix of being upset and resigned as she irritably took out a small brass censer. Then she sniffed the air. '...what's that?' she asked, smelling something delicious.

'Breakfast or rather, lunch.' said Dongling, lifting the covers of the pots to reveal steamed rice and a hotpot.

'Ohhh! Jiguo(yosenabe)!' Beiyue exclaimed, recognizing the dish. 'That looks good!' this definitely washed away her irritability from this morning.

'Please wait a moment, I'll reheat it a bit more.' said Dongling. 'Will you refine medicine in the meantime?'

'I have to. Or I won't get any better.' Beiyue scowled. 'This body is weak with damage. I have to be strong soon.'

'Then, will this help?' Dongling took out a treasure that horrified Beiyue. She did this on purpose to discern who this one is.

It's a treasure of legend.

Which means...

'...you're not Dongling.'

'...and you're not Huang Beiyue so we're even.' Dongling smiled. 'You know this?'

'How can I not? It's famous. Too famous a treasure that once belonged to a King.' said Beiyue, wondering how can such a treasure BE here. 'Rumors say as long as that King has it, he's immortal...but why give me this?' she asked, taking it.

'It came with me to this world. I have no need of it anymore.' said Dongling. 'Put it inside your body. It still has remains of that person's power. It will heal you.' Beiyue had nothing to lose as she absorbed it in her body...and once she fused with it, the effect was instantaneous.

"Remnants my ass! This scabbard is full of such potent mana impossible for a magus to have!" Beiyue gasped as the scabbard's sacred powers worked immediately. It purged her body of poison, coming out of her as a black and dark green cloud, making Dongling yelp in horror, quickly covering the food with her cloak. Then her damaged body was healed. Her sunken, gaunt face fully-restored. But due to a lousy diet, was skinny. There were still some power left, though. Beiyue then took it out again. 'You're a magus aren't you?'

'A self-studied one but inept since, well...dad didn't want to teach me.' said Dongling with a sad smile. Her words caused Beiyue to frown. 'He only taught me two spells and a wrong way to use prana and when I couldn't do much, told me I had no talent...Tohsaka was pissed years later when she saw how I was doing it and filled in the holes by teaching me some spells anyone can do so I'm useful to her as a support. My classmate from school in Fuyuki, Tohsaka Rin.' she said sheepishly.

'She taught me how to use my natural circuits but it was too late by then...my circuits are so atrophied activating causes me great pain.' Beiyue frowned at that. 'I'm glad this world works differently with this Dantian thing.' she said, placing a hand over her abdomen. 'All I got from dad from all my begging to teach me magic, was those three things, and I only discovered late in life I had Avalon in my body. I never got sick and healed fast and I wondered why...'

Some of the knowledge, came from Archer, his future self regarding his magus abilities. The truth about him years later, was upsetting. So Archer made do with what he had, that magically changed him years later...that tanned skin, white hair and gray eyes came from making do with what he had.

'I see...he must have had a good reason but that was irresponsible of him to boot and you learned the hard way how much it cost you.' Beiyue sighed, pitying her. Avalon is a Conceptual Weapon. The ultimate barrier that transcends all magics and moreover it's a scabbard meant to hold Excalibur. If 'Dongling' had it in 'her' body for years, her existence must have been overwritten as no mere human body can hold it without consequence unless you're it's true owner.

All magi have elemental affinities.

However, Dongling was overwritten she became an incarnate of a Sword, that made her inept with sorcery as Magi's chosen fifth element was Ether. Had she learned under a Chinese Master that didn't go to the West, she would have learned of the Metal fifth element and she could've had a future still, as a magus but noooo... This must have been deliberate on her father's end, making 'her' beg for years until the damage was done, then 'taught' her and when naturally cannot perform, 'gave up on her'. Talk about cruel, a father setting their daughter up for failure from the start. Then again, Magecraft is expensive. They must have been a poor family by the time 'she' was born. But Dongling never gave up on magic no matter how futile it was.

And transmigrating here would give her a chance to start over. And for a magus, she clearly was never disciplined. A spellcaster made to live like a normal person when Magi are very secretive.

'Tohsaka huh? What time did you die?'

'Today. The date was January...familiar with Holy Grail War? She fought in it with me.' said Dongling as she gave a doctored edition. She lied that she joined Rin with her Archer Servant to save her sister who was her lover because their father screwed the pooch...and Sakura's anger nearly damned the whole world. The whys annoyed Beiyue as Tohsaka can raise both daughters but pawned her off anyway leading to the 'how' she came to want to destroy everything out of hate amplified by the Servant's concept trapped in the Grail, set to unleash a billion curses on humanity. '...and I died killing Kotomine, consumed by my Reality Marble as swords came out of my body in a bid to sew up my wounds, I just got worse. My last act was tracing Caster's Rule Breaker and gave it to Rider, to undo Sakura's transformation by Angra Mainyu. I hope Tohsaka and Rider did OK...'

And if they failed, Beiyue and 'this guy' got lucky with their souls! They got away before they got cursed.

'Having idiot fathers seem to be a trend.' said Beiyue wryly, doing an armfold. This Dongling was once, a man huh? 'I'm from the Chinese Magical Association. Our disciplines are different since the Asian Confederation of Sorcery hold the Mage's Association of Europe in contempt for their arrogance and emphasis on bloodlines and severely restricting sorcery to select few.' she scoffed. 'We believe in accepting all talents and let diverse talents bloom. We also never pawn off extra children for adoption as we never believe in that one-child policy garbage of Association Magi even if we too, only have one Magic Crest per family. I was a Summoner in life, other than being a hitman and thief for hire, as well as a competent Pharmacist and Alchemist.'

'Heee...'

'But now I got this complete crap of a body that can't even cultivate.' Beiyue scowled, looking at her hands. 'But I got some compensation out of pure luck somehow to make up for it. I'm fully healed thanks to Avalon. Hide it for now.' she said, giving Dongling back Avalon. 'Right now, let's live life here...and avenge our identities' injustice.'

'We be in character now yes?'

'Aa. We are now...these girls.' Beiyue told her.

'This is going to be so weird...' said Dongling weakly, serving food.

'You think? I'm a powerful assassin stuck in a shitty body and you're a guy in a girl's body! But at any rate, this looks good...'

'I have to compensate since there's no konbu or bonito flakes in this world...and stuff in a Japanese Kitchen.' said Dongling gloomily. 'I'll study all ingredients in the markets soon. I'm just glad they have sake and sugar so I can make Mirin and there's also fish paste, vinegar and soy sauce, but no Miso! I take pride in my cooking!' she complained.

Beiyue sweatdropped.

'Well, what about your body?' Beiyue sipped some broth and was amazed. Delicious!

'Well, Princess Royal gave me pills I took over time and cultivated enough to reach 3-stars. About the equivalent of a D-Class Servant in only mana pool, but not all else, being human and all.' yeah, even an E-Class Servant can kill even a strong magus, being physically superhumanly-strong and fast-in-a-blink. 'But as far as training went, Dongling only knew the basics, focusing on cultivating and studying first.' said Dongling. 'But I can make up for that...I still have my Reality Marble on me and I can wield swords out of my Reality Marble...all swords I see, are recorded so I can trace any time and bring them out.'

'Mm...at least we're not completely sitting ducks...' at least Dongling will be reliable when the time comes. She was also a naturally kind person who's a little...TOO generous...

'Well, eat healthy then, Beiyue.' said Dongling. 'Your body may be healed, but a crappy diet made you so skinny. I enhanced the food with Reinforcement so with my new strength, each ingredient in there is worth a crate's worth of them! Cast Reinforcement on your intestines for enhanced metabolism and nutrition absorption each time you eat and cause your body to build itself when you get nutrition from now on so your body will heal faster from malnutrition.' she advised. 'Avalon only heals magical injuries, illnesses and poisoning!'

'Right right...' Beiyue cast the spells on herself and began eating a lot. Dongling cooked a lot, intending to help the princess, she just never imagined a fellow earthling would be in this body no doubt...

Soon, after the hotpot's all gone...next was a ton of eggs and a Yudofu dish!

'For protein for muscle building! Calcium's next!'

'O-oi oi...'

'We're in malnourished kids Beiyue! We have to heal these bodies!'

'At least let's have time to rest!'

Food for muscle. Bone and Joints. Immunity System. Nerves. Blood. And Brain.

'Phew...tomorrow we'll eat for organs and rinse and repeat until we're perfect pictures of health.' said Dongling happily. 'We've had improvements already, that's good...'

'Yeah, say that to my weary tired jaws...I'm going to take a bath.' said Beiyue tiredly. 'I hope we have soap and shampoo?' she asked Dongling who twiddled with her fingers.

'...I had to make some from scratch, this world doesn't have any.' Dongling said sheepishly, taking out a clearly-homemade soap and a small bowl of pearlescent shampoo. 'I checked the markets for their version of bathroom goods, none!'

'...you've got to be joking...' how the hell did even nobility smell good then or brush their teeth? Since they were poor, Beiyue had no memory of decent bathroom experiences, much less own perfume since her mother died...

xxx

At any rate, it was also good that Beiyue took a bath. Dongling however, wore medical dressing.

'People know I'm injured from whipping, I have to act the part.' she said.

Around late afternoon, Pei Xiang came. She was a pretty girl so she got uppity, considering how Beiyue looked for years. She stood outside, a cautious look and smile on her face.

'Third Miss, I know Dongling was injured and did not go to the kitchen for lunch, so I brought it to you.' Pei Xiang raised the basket in her hand. Huang Beiyue looked at the basket, then opened the door fully: 'Come in.'

Pei Xiang was overjoyed, quickly carrying the basket into the room.

'This is food the cook made for Concubine Qin to eat. I deliberately saved some, Third Miss. Please try and see if you like it.'

Pei Xiang set the food out on the table.

Three dishes and one soup. This treatment compared to before is that of a five-star standard considering that cold bread then could be considered their best meal since at least, it had taste.

Huang Beiyue held her chopsticks, her hand on her chin, 'You stealing food, aren't you afraid of Concubine Qin finding out?'

'Third Miss is joking, you are the master of this house.' Pei Xiang quickly kneeled down, kowtowing three times, her white forehead red, 'This slave did not see right from wrong in this situation, and offended the young miss, please forgive this slave.' not only that, how did Third Miss change so much? She looked better now compared to this morning when she caught her and her one-night stand fooling around!

Dongling looked at the girl, not good memories of the girl flashing in her mind. She thinks she has a lot to get used to in this world. This world is cruel compared to the world she knew. It was upsetting that Martial Arts became an excuse to mistreat people who are incapable for reasons not their fault. For Beiyue, considering all worser memories she inherited and she's an assassin, she'll spitefully avenge the princess no doubt.

An assassin and an inept high schooler...what a pair they made.

Huang Beiyue placed the chopstick in her mouth, leisurely eating, her first taste of the ancient dishes, the taste was really good, she is not afraid of Pei Xiang poisoning her, after all she wouldn't dare even if she had ten men's courage.

'Pei Xiang, I will care for you, since yesterday I did not kill you.' OK, Dongling thought, what's her rationale?

'Yes Yes, thanking miss for not killing me!' Pei Xiang said and continue to kowtow.

'Get up,' Huang Beiyue said, raising her hand, 'There are a few things, I want to ask you.'

'Third Miss whatever the question, this slave will answer without reservation.' Pei Xiang declared loyally.

After last night's episode, she thoroughly understood that this Third Miss was not the former cowardly and incompetent Third Miss, and later the princess household will certainly have some great changes!

Concubine Qin and her kind, in the end, were just the concubines of the master, even if in the future she became the legal wife. Third Miss was still the rightful princess, and would be the one calling the shots.

At the time the Princess Royal was alive, even the master did not have the right to speak, although now First Princess Huiwen had died, she had still left behind a distinguished identity, her noble royal blood, her title as princess, as well as the the deed for the rich Southern Qinghe fief that was in the north of the main city!

Although Princess Royal was no longer here, there was still the Empress who kept the Third Miss in mind, allowing her to come visit the palace often, during holidays, the emperor also bestowed a lot of rewards to the Princess' household.

This wasn't in an effort to give the Xiao Family face, but for the Princess!

Before, if it wasn't for the young Third Miss being so weak and incompetent, would Concubine Qin dare to be so arrogant?

She was beaten and scolded everyday. She was held back from succeeding.

Since the lady was no longer cowardly, it was natural that she would regain everything that should belong to her!

Humph! It was better to follow the Third Miss early on, so that when the Third Miss took charge of the Princess' Household, by that time, where else would she go? She was only a useless maidservant!

Those who are looking for a bright and beautiful future, Huang Beiyue was used to seeing those type of people, so how could she not understand the girl's thoughts?

But she did not comment for the moment, and just asked: 'In recent years, mine and the Princess Royal's property, who is currently managing it?'

Sure enough, the Third Miss has begun to retrieve her things!

Pei Xiang cheekily smiled, before quickly saying everything she knew about the situation.

Princess Royal Huiwen was popular among the people, her fief Miyang, was composed of simple folk. Since everyone loved the Princess, the people were industrious in the farming, so the annual tax revenue was always a large number.

And Huang Beiyue, was the only Nanyi country princess that had her own fief. It was the fertile southern Qinghe fief, which since ancient times held a vast land area.

When she was born, the emperor personally decreed, the Qinghe fief that was north of the main city belonged to her. At that time, all the people in the country said that she was the wealthiest child in Nanyi country, even the crown prince could not compare.

After the death of Princess Royal, the Miyang and Qinghe fiefs, the taxes collected from both are owned by Huang Beiyue, by all accounts she should be very rich, but when she was younger, balancing the books and taxes, she would naturally not understand these things, so it was handed over to consort Prince Xiao(her father) for remote management.

But Consort Prince Xiao is a warrior, what interest does he have in accounting? At that time the beautiful concubines seduced the master and after some pillow talk, got the master to give the account books to Concubine Xue for management, who then handed the Qinghe fief account books to Concubine Qin and keeping Miyang to herself since she was originally from there, she now fancies herself it's lady.

The two women after receiving the management of such huge taxes, became the most beautiful concubines of Nanyi country, they gathered many attendants, were regarded as honored guests to many businesses as the spent lavishly, making the first wives of many families endlessly jealous as not even they can possess such money!

"Hmph, holding my money yet being so arrogant!" Huang Beiyue grit her teeth, she could not afford to buy medicine, while Concubine Qin spent a few thousand coins on jewelry.

'In fact, the Second Miss' talent is not so good, so Concubine Xue has been spending a lot of money to buy elixir, to help the Second Miss build her cultivation base, as elixirs are expensive, it accounts for a large part of the income, so Concubine Xue is usually not too generous towards Concubine Qin.'

Pei Xiang kept talking endlessly, who let Concubine Qin not give birth to a son who was eligible to become a Summoner? Even if the young master was skilled in martial arts and became powerful, it was still less powerful than a Summoner!

'Becoming a three star summoner by fifteen years of age is already good enough for the future.' To become a master in Nanyi country, this was the path to follow.

Being fifteen or sixteen years old and becoming a three star summoner, would fare her well later.

'Second Miss' strength is very good, so master and grandmaster dote on her, if Third Miss wishes to control the house, I am afraid that Concubine Xue cannot be touched at first.' Pei Xiang sincerely said.

'I just asked about the tax situation only, I did not say I wanted to control the house.' Huang Beiyue smiled as she put down her chopsticks. Pei Xiang's heart burst of disappointment: 'Third Miss, but...'

'If I don't control them now, it doesn't mean I won't in the future, since you chose to follow me, then I will not let you suffer later.'

'Yes, this slave must be loyal to the Third Miss!'

Huang Beiyue Nodded, then suddenly remembered something, and asked: 'In the fifteen this month, are the Empress Dowager and Princess Xihe not coming back?'

Pei Xiang laughed: 'Yes, as long as the Empress Dowager and Princess Xihe are back, they will call Third Miss into the palace!'

The Empress and Princess Xihe, were the biggest backers of the Third Miss, at that time, even the Xiao family head dare not call her useless!

In fact, her asking for news about the Empress Dowager and Princess Xi's return wasn't because she needed a patron to help her regain control of the family, she just wanted to repay the dead Huang Bei Yue.

Moreover, she felt the death of Princess Huiwen was also very strange. The first princess' body had been very good, her temperament was gentle, and she was elegant and healthy, but suddenly she got a serious illness and died.

Accounting for the body of Huang Beiyue that was now hers, it was necessary for her to help the princess find out some things.


	3. Unwanted Arrangements

Unwanted Arrangements

When Pei Xiang was gone...

'Beiyue, Pei Xiang behaves strangely when before she was utterly quite the gal.' Dongling croaked at Beiyue, her mind was spinning. 'Is this some chinese culture I don't understand?'

'Right, you're Japanese.' Beiyue got Dongling up to speed, telling her how the world works, Pei Xiang's way of thinking, and how pissed she was that HER money was used by sluts for years! Dongling's memories were not enough for the new Dongling to understand, being Japanese.

'I see...bungling with money not your own at that. The difference was, those women are competent, Kotomine wasn't.' said Dongling in hollow laughter. 'Tohsaka said she was originally rich, owning a lot of profitable properties. The Tohsaka was once like Feudal Lord of Fuyuki, money raining on them without effort as her father arranged things that way aside from annual patents from Clock Tower. But Kotomine's mismanagement caused quite the losses she only had the patents left.'

'Her father is a fool through and through...competent money-maker and magus he may be, but he's also a horrible judge of character.' Beiyue tut-tutted. 'I'll teach you how stuff works in China and rules are the same in this world.'

Needless to say, one Emiya Shirou in Dongling's body got quite the education.

She asked Beiyue to continue while she cooked for a big dinner. So Beiyue did just that. They still must rebuild their bodies. Beiyue noted Dongling uses up a lot of vegetables, culinary herbs, spices and soy sauce as well as tofu and eggs...she was very specifically particular for their health.

'Hey Dongling...what made you a good cook? Your level isn't something a mere high schooler can have.' Beiyue questioned as she may have been to restaurants worldwide. Even had many kinds of Nabe in Japan after getting tired of Chinese Food before moving to Vietnam. She was so rich in the past being a Gourmand became one of her many hobbies. Dongling's kind of Nabe has a delicate fragrance and perfect flavor balance, that's not something a mere highschooler can make!

'Well, Structural Analysis came in handy.' Dongling said cheerily. 'I gained the knowledge of how useful an ingredient is, and how to maximize it's taste and benefits so I can avoid too much usage of salt. Combine that with Reinforcement, I was quite, the healthy person.'

'Heee...you made a spell magi snubs into something useful!' Beiyue marveled in amazement, impressed. She should use that too on her purchases! Not only that, this idiot clearly doesn't care for Magus laws and way of life, casually telling her how she does things when that should normally be, a household secret. She supposed she should be glad Dongling wasn't educated much, otherwise she'd never think outside the box!

Soon, a new hotpot was made. Hotpots were ideal for bringing out all nutrition and flavor of the food by steeping it before boiling to get cooked.

Beiyue studied her herbs using Structural Analysis so she can better refine medicine in the future. Pharmacy combined with Dongling's cooking is a must to strengthen her body, otherwise she is just all-talk as right now, Dongling is stronger than her with a Reality Marble to boot. Nursing her body before she can train this crap of a body is her top priority and Dongling is all too willing to help!

A short break before her jaws get tired. Again.

The sky darkened, and all windows opened to ventilate the house while Beiyue took a bath again. Dongling cleaned up and hid the equipment.

Just in time when someone came.

'Oi! The Master's calling to the front hall! Move it!' a servant commanded as if the people inside were his servants. Dongling bashed the servant's face to the floor. 'Guaaah!'

'Know your place.' Dongling said coldly. 'The miss is taking a bath right now to feel better from illness. She'll be there in a few minutes.' she said as the servant staggered to get up, broken nose bleeding profusely and forehead severely scraped so it was also bleeding. 'Get lost.' the servant fled like a coward. "Now what could they want?" she went to the bathroom door. 'Beiyue, Xiao-sama's calling to the Front Hall. Some guy came just now.'

'I heard that, and what's with the sound back there?'

'Ah, he reminded me of Shinji so I bashed his face to the floor.' very few things made Shirou angry but he never once bashed Shinji for assaulting Sakura as he could be filed for assault as Shinji wasn't above such tactics even if it was war back then. In this world, maiming each other is horrifyingly legal. And in this world for Dongling, many things, are legal for her to do now.

'Hahaha! Good good! Let's show them our identities are no longer pushovers, Dongling!' said Beiyue gleefully. 'We'll take back what they stole and make them pay for it! After that, we find a future elsewhere!' she said coolly. 'We clearly have no future here as everyone abandoned Huang Beiyue and the Empress and Princess Xihe always cannot be around due to their duties.'

xxx

Soon, after a bath, Beiyue dressed up while Dongling did the equivalent of blow-drying before styling the hair into three high ponytails turning them into loops, securing it with the accessories available, and curled the tips into loose ringlets.

'Wow...not bad for a guy!' Beiyue grinned.

'Well, watching anime helps a lot.' Dongling grinned. 'Right now it's your show.'

'Yeah. I wonder why they called.'

They walked out together.

Walking through the empty Flowing Cloud Pavilion for a long time, voices could gradually be heard.

Princess Royal's house was full of servants, not to mention wealthy, it had the glory of Princess Royal's name, as well as the influence of the Xiao family, so it was incredibly lively.

The pavilions and architecture around the house, were exquisitely and beautifully designed, along with the delicately carved cornices scattered between the false trees, created a classical, poetic and hazy atmosphere.

Through the long hallways and many rooms in the house, turning a corner in another few steps, suddenly voices speaking could be heard.

Mostly laughter. Derisive laughter.

'She's so late and today's her big day!'

'No wonder she's the shame of the Xiao family, letting down and causing Old Master to lose face!'

'Better to die than to continue living like this!'

'Beiyue...' Dongling frowned worriedly.

'They got something cooked up.' Beiyue frowned. 'I'll handle this. For now be a proper maid, and I'll be a bitch for tonight. Thanks to you, I'm a bit stronger now.'

Dongling materialized Rule Breaker. 'Take this for now. It can only stab, not slash...but it's better than nothing. Assassins should have concealable weapons after all.' she grinned, giving the dagger to Beiyue. 'The Dagger of Betrayal owned by Medea, Rule Breaker.'

'You can even trace Noble Phantasms, being what you are...holy hell.' Beiyue chuckled viciously, eyeing the weapon in awe. That she gets the chance to touch a treasure even if it wasn't a genuine article like Avalon.

'Well, their effectiveness depends on me so I have to keep training and cultivating somehow...because at full potential of these powers, I must at least, be B-Class as a magus. Equivalent of at least, a 5-star Summoner minimum.' Dongling told her. 'Dantians and Magic Circuits are as different as night and day. Studying the new system told me that much, it's incredible and unbelievable when a Magus with 40 Circuits is already a B-Class Magus and yet standards here are stronger. I'm having trouble wrapping my head around it.'

'Mm. This will be handy on Summoners.' Beiyue grinned viciously. 'I'll borrow this time to time as I have no idea how long it'll last.'

When they turned around the corner, there's her brother Zhongqi and his manservants.

'Oi waste, you're late! So what if you took a bath, you're still trash!' one servant sneered. Dongling frowned and summoning Kanshou behind her back, moved swiftly to bifurcate the man, causing silence.

'Wha...?'

'Now you made a mess.' Beiyue sighed at the now bloodied path containing a corpse and its blood rapidly coming out.

'I'm not cleaning it though. Their kin should clean him up. He has bad breath so fellows with bad breath should clean him.' Dongling shrugged. Being a Future Servant and Beiyue was Dongling's master since childhood, she had an urge to act as a Servant.

'Don't get full of yourself even if you killed one man!' Zhongqi cried harshly, disturbed that a maid they can bully, now fights back! Before he can slap her, she moved in blurs and they can see the flashes of her sword.

Seemingly nothing happened...

...until clothes were torn off.

They were all naked!

'AAAHHHH! You'll pay for this, you bitch!' they fled, utterly embarrassed.

'Well, I'll count on you to deal with what's coming.' said Beiyue wryly.

'Of course.'

Soon, they can still hear more mocking laughter as they got near the front hall.

Walking into the yard, there were numerous armored guards standing outside the hall, a low snickering laugh floated from the front hall.

Butler Zhou who was guarding the door outside saw Huang Beiyue, rushed down at once, angrily scolded, 'Why are you taking your time? And rudely making your guests wait for you, what a disappointment to the Xiao family!'

While scolding and ushering Huang Beiyue towards the front hall, he completely missed the change from the usual cowardice to the coolness in her stare. Dongling however, chose to do nothing for now but wait outside.

This is Beiyue's fight now. She listened to what's going on and it's a battle of words.

"I can't believe a family like this exists." Dongling shook. She has no idea what's worse. A Magus Household or this!

Soon, it was over, ending in angry tempers of the two lords from Beiyue's mocking.

'Beiyue, we'll be facing an assassin soon no doubt.'

Lord Anguo Gong, a.k.a Xue Yang could mobilize a large number of experts, if he wanted to harm the Miss, he would have to deal with her first!

'No doubt about it~but we're far superior.' said Beiyue in cool confidence. 'We'll deal with trash swiftly.'

For Anguo Gong, the most powerful expert he has is a nine star intermediate ranked summoner, which does not have a high ranked spirit beast.

It was known, that even if the Summoners were the same level, if the summoned beasts were not the same, it would be bad for the weaker one.

She now had the Bingluan Spirit Bird which had a great deal of strength and power, with such a little expert from Anguo Gong, how could he be in her eyes?

They waited while doing their usual routines.

Soon, they sensed a man incoming. An assassin already.

'Your orders?' Dongling glanced at Beiyue.

'Kill him. I'll deal with the body my own way.' Beiyue smirked viciously. Dongling came out, sword at hand...and was done minutes later. 'Ara, even an assassin of this world is no match for even a beginner magus! How pitiful.'

'To be fair we have modern knowledge backing us up.' said Dongling with a sweatdrop. 'From my memories, even warriors relied more on their cultivation that they didn't exactly fully-train their bodies...'

It wasn't just the man.

Angry Concubine Qin came with Zhongqi and some servants.

'You trash girl, how dare you...' she shouted, when they saw the girls dealing with a corpse. 'What's that?!'

'Oh, an assassin from the fat porker.' Beiyue smirked. 'He's not so good isn't he?' Concubine Qin's party was stunned that this weak trash of a girl casually insulted a powerful lord yet again when she can't do squat! 'So who'll be the next corpse?'

'You...!' Zhongqi summoned his halberd, ready to fight. Dongling handed Beiyue Kanshou and Beiyue lunged with newfound skill she wasn't known to have before.

"T-this can't be that sickly waste!" Concubine Qin shook, stunned with shock.

That sickly, sunken gaunt face was gone, replaced by a picture of health even if she was skinny. And now this?! Her son, her Silver-Class son, is losing?!

Soon, Zhongqi was defeated, and his halberd broken by a weapon made out of ki.

'Dongling, kill the Servants.' came Beiyue's cold order. Dongling, materializing Bakuya behind her back acted upon the order. In pure Servant Fashion.

'Ahhh!'

'No!'

'We're sorry!'

'You're about years too late for that.' said Dongling coolly and Concubine Qin and Zhongqi found themselves defenseless.

'We'll kill who you send. I wonder how much money you'll spend on corpses then.' Beiyue smiled cruelly, making Concubine Qin and Zhongqi flee in fear. 'I guess Bing will eat well tonight. Help me pack these bodies, will you? I'll summon him when they're long gone.'

xxx

'There's no way...there's just no way this is happening!' Zhongqi swore, shaken by his loss to his sister who was a known waste.

'Someone's helping that wench.' Concubine Qin growled as they went home. 'She gained some skill and swords! But who's helping her?! We have to find out who and deal with her backer! She'll be back to being a trash as she should be!' she spat fiercely. 'And we can't tell anyone about this, That slag Xue will laugh at us!'

Zhongqi pursed his lips.

Concubine Xue, some nobody from Miyang as she was Princess Royal's former maid gave birth to a Summoner, so his half sister Xiao Yun was the favorite child of their grandfather and father. This made her status higher than his, even if his cultivation exceeded hers! The truth was she hasn't gotten much ability nor talent. Her potential as a summoner was little, Xue spent money on herbs and elixirs to give that little bitch power. But that's as far as she can go, a mere Snow Cat.

She's revered as a so-called Genius but if she was, how come she never got past that since 13 years old, eh? The truth will come out eventually!

xxx

'Phew...it was hard work undressing those guys. Heavy.' Dongling sighed out as the naked bodies were eaten by Beiyue's familiar. A huge ice bird.

'Tonight, steal money from Xue after making sure she hasn't updated her books nor kept track of how much she's got. It's MY money in the first place, I'm simply taking it back!' Beiyue told her. 'Steal from Qin too. 100 million again. Tomorrow, we'll explore Bujiel Market. I'll explore opportunities in Mercenary Union.'

'Alright. Do you know a bounded field to keep our house safe somehow?'

'Ehhh no...my master taught me assassination and combat skills, thieving skills, computers and hacking, firearms and ballistics, and explosives. My sorcery focused on Stealth and Infiltration spells, Summoning, Alchemy and Pharmacy.'

'Ah...I guess I'll go to the market tonight at midnight so somebody can be here while you're out...'

xxx

The next day was the birthday of the old legal wife of the Jing'an Lord, so Xiao Yuancheng, and Concubines Qin and Xue led the young ladies and gentlemen in their home to the feast at the house, and left behind Huang Beiyue, the legitimate daughter.

In the past doctors had said that she was seriously ill with sickness, and could infect others, so Xiao Yuancheng had ordered, to not let her go out of the house. But now she's healthy but they still want her out of their way.

It was just as well, there's less trouble anyways.

After eating a healthy breakfast, Huang Beiyue draped on her black cloak and went out, leaving Dongling to sleep. Last night, she brought back many stolen items from the market. One each of every herb and animal ingredient and how much each costs, and late at night, stole more money from the memory-modified man and women of the family. Beiyue will study the herbs later while exploring things an assassin will need, things a high schooler had not much use for and she was tired, thus slept after cleaning up.

Right now, they have less than 450 million. Since cultivation is a good excuse as to why they haven't much money, leaving behind over 230 million over all to the Xiao Clan, it was OK and not noticeable and it's easy doctoring the account books Butler Zhou watches over. His memory too, was modified.

When she woke up around late afternoon, Beiyue wasn't back yet.

And Xiao Yun sent a dress and a box of jewelry with a letter of instructions through a maid.

Dongling went out shopping for dinner after imagining an invisible barrier to hide the stolen goods behind the residence. So incase anyone comes, they won't find a thing.

More skin-friendly foods and herbs and then 'Ying' foods so they'll grow into puberty well. Soon, she was back, looking quite, satisfied.

'Welcome back.' said Dongling. 'Beiyue, Xiao Yun sent you a formal outfit and some jewelry for the Palace Banquet.'

'Didn't they tell me that I was too ill to go out for infection?' Beiyue scoffed out.

'I said so but they were insistent that you absolutely have to go.' said Dongling with a shrug. 'At any rate, eat up quick! Foods good for a healthy glowing skin for tonight's party and then a bath!'

'Mm...you take a bath as well. I got something in mind. Go while I eat.'

'Alright...' Dongling left to take a bath. "What's she planning...?" It's not even a week in this world yet...but at least, they were filling out now in muscle growth, enough to healthy levels for girls when before, their level of skinniness is atrocious for growing kids into puberty. She looked horrible and now, yup, good by standards. Thank goodness for modern knowledge.

After a bath, it was Beiyue's turn.

Dongling prepared the expensive cosmetic pills she bought, after enhancing them into large bowls with water she purified at its purest, causing them to melt within into syrupy consistencies. Soon, Beiyue was out.

'What are those? Fruit juice?'

'It's the cosmetic pills the noble ladies are fond of using, but very expensive.' said Dongling. 'This is why Concubines Qin and Xue are known as the most beautiful wives in Nanyi second only to Empress since it's doggone expensive. About 150 million gold a pop so they can only have two once a year since one for themselves and one for their daughters come age 12. We can still make it at our ages but come fifteen, we can't benefit off it anymore!'

'Huh? What're they for?'

'I didn't _buy_ one, I stole two of each brand and reinforced them to be worth ten pills each in effectiveness.' said Dongling. 'One for feminine spirit enhancement, one for glowing skin and one for hair lustrousness.'

"Come to think of it, indeed, nobody can look THAT feminine as everyone's looks in the world are a mix of male and female androgyny depending on diet which is why master was strict with what I eat for six years of my life." Beiyue looked thoughtful now. Those bitches have hair shampoo commercials would envy. Very vibrant in color and lustrous.

This is a part of her revenge too. Outshining the thieves who enjoyed themselves TOO much with her money! One a year? That means since mother died, the bitches have four, Xiao Rou just started.

'Bottoms' up...' they drank it all one by one, allowing a brand to work first, starting with feminine spirit, skin second, and hair last. The ones that worked quick, were the hair and skin ones, showing sheer effectiveness at once, making them quite the beauties. The feminine spirit one will slowly work with their body over time, but within days, show results and age appropriate at that, depending on one's genetics from birth and current state of health.

'Dongling, did you analyze the pills?'

'Yes. Two works as we expect, but the Feminine Spirit's ability depends on how healthy we are in terms of nourishment.' said Dongling. 'I daresay we both are extremely healthy we'll both turn out well in puberty. As for the likes of your sisters, they don't eat much out of watching out for their weights. Half a rice bowl, and mostly meat. They use vegetables as mere garnishings!' she snorted. 'They miss out a lot. Oh well.'

Beiyue cackled. Her young friend overnourished them both in their first week in this world!

'Now that we're done...because my public persona, Xitian is invited to the annual Palace Banquet, I want you to pretend to be me.' Beiyue instructed Dongling, giving her a cloaked outfit. She also took out her ice feather sword. 'Can you trace this?'

'As long as it's anything bladed, I could.' said Dongling. 'Thanks to my Reality Marble.'

Using the Projection spell unique to her and Archer, she began as she looked at the sword that's cool to touch. But she can edit it so she can hold it without worry for frostbite.

Judging the concept of creation

Hypothesizing the basic structure

Duplicating the composition material

Imitating the skill of its making

Sympathizing with the experience of its growth

Reproducing the accumulated years

Excelling every manufacturing process

'Done.' and she created her own copy, impressing Beiyue as she took back her sword.

'Goody! Here's the plan...'

xxx

That night...

'Alright, we'll execute the plan.' said Beiyue. 'Go on ahead, but only show up when I'm already seated.' she said. 'That way, I can control Bing incase you're required to fight. And your fighting style...you wield dual swords, don't you?'

'Yes...'

'Don't. One hand wielding only as dual-wielding is unique only to you.' Beiyue told her. 'Xitian is a fictional identity, but trained martial artists can discern identity by style, be careful.'

'OK...'


	4. Palace Party - Beginning

Palace Party - Beginning

A woman's mind is scary, Beiyue thought with a smirk.

This is what she overheard through the Ice Feather Sword she gambled on Xiao Yun winning the sword in the auction while walking home slowly.

'Mother, when can I become a nine star summoner?' when? Cultivation is expensive, not to mention finding the right people to get you your needs is even more expensive! There's also a risk they'll cheat you off your money and keep the ingredient for themselves!

If she became a nine star summoner, even if she's only a concubine's daughter, people would still look up to her. That was what Xiao Yun was thinking.

In this world, a woman's status depends on the lord of the house. Thus Concubines and their children are inferior in status to the legal ones. So the goal of any inferior status is to rise above the trueborns.

How this works? The children must put effort for their mother to shine in their father's eyes, to win his favor and make their mother his legal wife. Thus making them trueborns. So mother and daughter must work to appeal, no matter the cost. Hence in a chinese harem household, there's no such thing as picture-perfect family. It's a cold-blooded treacherous family.

'Don't worry, mother will let your wish come true.' Concubine Xue whispered, 'Today Prince Xiaoyao also came, mother already prepared to send him a big gift, asking him to make you an Essence cleansing pill.'

'Essence cleansing pill?!' Xiao Yun sounded surprised and happy, 'Mother, is this true?'

Essence cleansing pill, is one of the more precious pill out of the other pills, the refining process is hard, even if it's a level six pill master, the success rate is about 30%.

Because this pill not only need countless precious herbs, it also have to be done when the stars shift, when the sun and the moon alternate, refining at the most prosperous moment in heaven and earth. It can be said, there is only one chance to refine this type of pill per year, even though it does no harm to refiners, but because the process is too tedious, and the chance for it to succeed is little to none, therefore over the years there have only been two or three successful examples.

However once it succeeds, there will be unexpected benefits.

Essence Cleansing Pill is able to make up for the lack of natural talent, originally if someone with an average talent took the essence cleansing pill, then they may be able to enter the ranks of geniuses.

Xiao Yun who never got past 3-star for years since she became 3-star at 12, thus has hope. That depends, however...

"Is she serious? Someone like Prince Xiaoyao, refine a pill for the likes of them? Delusion is super-scary." Beiyue chuckled darkly. They got this full of themselves with HER money. Money has the power to even change a person. She knows that herself.

'But Yun'Er, Prince Xiaoyao doesn't easily help people to refine pills, even if the Emperor kneels to him, he won't necessary agree to.'

'Then what should I do?' Xiao Yun became nervous.

'If I wasn't confident, how would mother dare to let people send gifts?'

'Mother, you have an idea?'

'When Princess Royal was still alive, Xiaoyao-wangye was indebted to her, so as long as Princess Royal opens her mouth, however dangerous her request was, he will grant it to her.'

'Mother, how do you know this much?'

'Humph, in the years when I was with Huiwen that cheap bitch, she doesn't hide a lot of things from me.' said Concubine Xue in cold delight.

Cheap bitch? Beiyue frowned. Just who exactly, is the royal stock here and a peasant maid? Even in her past life, Beiyue was the daughter of a wealthy, prominent man, how can this whore compare to even the soles of her feet?

'But, Princess Royal is already dead!'

'She died, but there is still her daughter! Prince Xiaoyao is someone who regards highly of his promises, as long as Huang Beiyue opens her mouth, he will accept.'

Beiyue knows now. For someone who was born a dirt, she was capable of such evil thoughts! Beiyue was both astonished and impressed.

Xue is a skilled manipulator.

Too bad she's way better.

'You want me to go deal with that waste again?! Whenever I see her I get angry! She is obviously a waste, and occupying the status of the legal daughter at that, so hateful!' Xiao Yun cried, fuming, upset.

Concubine Xue comfortingly says: 'Yun'er, hold in the hate for the moment, you will be able to accomplish something great.'

Xiao Yun humphed.

Concubine Xue exclaims: 'When mother finds out the whereabouts of Prince Xiaoyao, find a time, then take that waste out, and go meet Wang Xiaoyao, be sure to leave him a good impression...'

'Mother, Prince Xiaoyao has money and potential, the status of a pill master is so great, better than that Xue Che by a lot right?' Xiao Yun suddenly shy says.

'Mother's precious sweetheart has grown up!' wow, she's proud that Xiao Yun became just like her, a despicable human being? What a good mother.

'Mother! You are teasing me!' Xiao Yun squealed.

'How could mother be teasing you, you have this thought well, mother is too happy with your thoughtfulness!' said Xue proudly. 'If you are able to marry Prince Xiaoyao, mother doesn't need to look at Xiao family's face anymore!' she sounded gleeful before it went contemptuous. 'Your father has soft ears for that cheap slut, Qin, just by saying a couple words and your father would listen. All these years mother has slowly become disappointed in your father, now I am depending on you.'

Well DUH he'd listen to her more! She has more status than you! Beiyue cackled. You're a nothing and she has royal court backing and that means assets! Men are like that, listening to women who benefits them more! Xue realizes that, based on how favor is granted in the household.

'Mother, don't worry, I will make sure Prince Xiaoyao likes me!' Xiao Yun confidently exclaims. Wow big dreams for her too small shoes. Chief Pharmacist who is way above 9-stars of pure noble pedigree to her, a mere stagnant 3-Star fruit of a lowest concubine? Bitch, please...Beiyue thought, highly amused. If her mother indeed tells Xiaoyao everything, he knows who you are, morons!

Concubine Xue happily said: 'However, don't give up on Xue Che either, after all the power of the house of Anguo Gong is also big.'

'Mother, I know! With your daughter's charm, I will let Xue Che be obsessed with me, and Prince Xiaoyao will marry only me!'

Wow, what the hell wired their mind? A druggie chocked full of LSD and Meth?

Concubine Xue and Xiao Yun didn't know, that their conversation, was all heard by her.

The ice feather of the ice spirit bird with Xiao Yun, through soul perception, the ice spirit bird is able to know everything that happens near the ice feather, this is also one of the powers of the super spiritual beast – separation of souls technique!

Inside the ice feather its Qi was moving around, would be able to mutually reflect one another, however, even though he was the main subject he was only able to obtain only partial information, through that ice feather, he wasn't able to feel any information yet she gets it all! It's a spell back home.

The woman's mind is most terrible. Beiyue already knew, compared to women like Concubine Qin who shows her displeasure on her face aren't scary, what's scary are women like Concubine Xue who is smiling on the outside but plotting something evil on the inside!

Although she is arrogant and cool, but she never looks down on her enemy, she saw many examples of people betraying you when you need them the most.

Women are the scariest living creatures in the world, she is a scary woman herself, therefore, for Concubine Xue who has a deep mind just like her, she needs to use a little method.

With one ice feather, in exchange for fifty million gold coins, and is able to monitor this pair of mother and daughter anytime she likes, is pretty worth the bargain!

"Foolish woman, wanting to use me...watch me play you to death!"

xxx

And so, that night...

Beiyue came out. Healthier than they last saw her.

Her dull, dry hair from sickliness became gorgeously pitch-black lustrous! Her skin glowed like smooth porcelain, making her hair, eyes and natural red-matte lips stand out even more. Her delicate beauty was like that of Snow White!

It didn't matter that she wore outdated formal wear sent by Concubine Xue. She outshone them all!

The people that gathered outside were stunned.

Is this that sickly walking corpse from before?!

"OK, how did this happen?!" Xiao Yun thought. "How did she get to be like that?!"

"No way, there's just no way! Who's backing her?!" Xiao Rou was shocked. It wasn't long ago that mother brought in her beaten brother. WHO did it was shocking! They really have to know who!"

And they all realized one thing...someone's helping her, knowing how they all mistreated her.

Even Xiao Yuancheng is nervous now, as his useless daughter walked with confident elegance.

Today's palace banquet, people up and down of Princess Royal's Residence is invited. Concubine Qin and Concubine Xue have concubine statuses. Their statuses are low so according to the rules of the palaces, if they don't have invitation, they're not eligible to enter the palace.

So only Xiao Yuancheng will bring his sons and daughters to the palace.

There is no need to say Xiao Zhongqi and Xiao Yun will defintely go, besides them there is also Concubine Qin's daughter, the fourth miss, Xiao Rou. Concubine Xue's son, second young master, Xiao Zhonglei and also Concubine Fang's daughter, the eldest daughter, Xiao Ling will be going.

The horse carriage stopped at the front of the courtyard, the young masters and young miss have already arrived, Huang Beiyue arrived late as her residence was far from theirs.

The moment Xiao Yuancheng saw her, his heart is full of anger. His face turns green and looked at her with disgust due to how worthless she was in his opinion. Then he proceed to get on the horse, with Xiao Zhongqi's company, he left the residence first.

Huang Beiyue looked at the horse that just left, with her newfound beauty she has no extra expressions.

This made Xiao Ling very disappointed because she wanted to see a good show.

Huang Beiyue's identity is the daughter of the main wife, here, who doesn't hate her?

'You are sick. Why aren't you in your room taking care of your illness, instead you're here to go to the palace banquet?' Xiao Ling said straightforwardly at Huang Beiyue with a glare.

'Eldest daughter, third young miss is the daughter of the main wife. What kind of tone is that?' Concubine Xue said suddenly. She very affectionately walked in front of Huang Beiyue, appearing deeply concerned about her well-being while wondering how did she get such skin and hair when before, she was like a walking corpse. She has to get information, fast!

Xiao Ling, being scolded, her face burst with red and then green. This sickly Huang Beiyue dare cause her to be scolded, but towards the scheming Concubine Xue, she didn't dare do anything.

With a snort, she can only whisper: 'It's precisely so, that's what the doctor said, if she enter the palace and it spread to the prince and princess, what to do then?'

Because she needs to take advantage of Huang Beiyue to make her mother's position as the main wife, she also need to take advantage of Beiyue to make Prince Xiaoyao to refine a bone marrow pill cleansing pill, so Xiao Yun's attitude towards Huang Beiyue is slightly better.

'Eldest sister, third young sister's illness is already better, she's just a little weak. This kind of words, you better not go outside and say it. What infectious disease? We live in one yard, if it's an infectious disease, then wouldn't we also be infected? You are deliberately trying to hurt our reputation!'

The words that Xiao Yun spoke are very sharp and vicious. Xiao Ling would've never thought that Xiao Yun who is always high and mighty would've helped Huang Beiyue. The sun has risen from the West!

This Xiao Yun is father's favorite, even father must praise her. Xiao Ling cannot afford to offend her.

'Second little sister is joking, I'm just causally saying it, how could I dare to go out and say such things.' She hates Xiao Yun to death in her heart! This Xiao Yun is just like Huang Beiyue, they're both born lucky!

Huang Beiyue is the daughter of Princess Royal, naturally the daughter of the main wife.

And this little chit is even more hateful! She actually have the blood lineage of a summoner!

Hateful! Clearly they're all flesh and blood of Xiao family, yet she's a daughter of a concubine. But she doesn't even have a small amount of martial arts gift, let alone the talent of a summoner.

'Saying it causally? I see that you're just sprouting nonsense all day. Going to the banquet you would just cause trouble, why don't you just stay at home!'

Xiao Yun's words at home is very important, because their father is her backer. So when Xiao Ling heard what she had just said, her face turned pale.

'Second young miss don't be angry. It's almost time for the palace banquet, quickly get on the carriage. Don't delay the time.'

Concubine Qin who was at the side quickly said, then she gave Xiao Ling a glare. Stupid girl! Don't you see that Xiao Yun and her mother is pulling Huang Beiyue? Stupid idiot, getting into trouble!

If not for her who gave birth to the fourth miss who is still young, then she wouldn't have brought Xiao Ling who only knows how to recite scriptures from Concubine Fang.

She needs Xiao Ling to get acquainted with a powerful young master in the palace banquet in order to help her.

She can't wait any longer! Xiao Yun already is about to be engaged with Anguo Gong's son. If this matter happens, that nobody Concubine Xue will have a backing, she might even become the main wife!

Humph! If Xiao Ling is able to be acquainted with the son of a big and powerful family, she will then adopt Xiao Ling as her own. By taking her as her own daughter, then she can also have a backing.

With Concubine Qin interfering, Xiao Yun then can't say anything. She and Huang Beiyue went on the same carriage. In the gorgeous carriage, she quickly took a peek at Huang Beiyue.

The person she hate the most in her life is Huang Beiyue who now has better skin and hair than she does. But now she have to be nice to her.

Today's palace banquet, Prince Xiaoyao will also be present. As a last resort, she must take this sick waste to go approach him together.

But a waste is a waste. Giving her silk, gauze, satin, gold and silver jewelry, she is still not comparable to her.

This waste can be only used as a prop for her. After she finish taking advantage of her, she'll immediately kick her away.

xxx

Outside the Palace...

Dongling lied in wait by the trees.

"Brrrr, cold..."

Still winter.

When the carriages finally came, and all nobles inside, she waited for the carriages to go to the parking area.

She relieved herself far away from sight. Then got herself ready.

She watched as they walked along with the palace maids to go to the banquet at Xia Guang hall.

Along the way there was already many noble ladies from the continent.

Cabinet ministers and young masters from different families already went to the Emperor to pay their respect. The females head to Xia Guang hall to pay respect to the Empress.

Her job is to appear after everyone is seated with 'her' invitation. 'Haaah...this is it.' Dongling said nervously. 'I've never done this before...if she didn't make that cold quiet persona I wouldn't know what I'd do!'

Everyone is attracting attention. They wear beads and pearls, a dazzling line-up, every young lady and noble ladies all look very touching, splendid clothes and attires, every one of them wearing red and green, striving to be seen. Beiyue was the only one who wore blue.

Inside the Empress told them to get up and joked with a few noble ladies. Only then, Beiyue went in.

Xia Guang Hall is already prepared for the feast. The palace maids lead the ladies to their appropriate seats according to their statuses.

Princess Royal's status is similar to royal family, so their seats are obviously closer to the Empress and Emperor. Xiao Yun confidently sat at the main wife's daughter's seat...and a girl from the royal family stood up. She has purple hair like Sakura, but amber eyes too. A difference from Sakura who has dark purple eyes.

"Sakura...are you OK since I'm gone?" Dongling thought in worry while using Reinforcement on her ears as the girl looked confrontational.

With, or against her new friend?

'Do you deserve to sit at this seat?'

Xiao Yun was surprised, even Beiyue was stumped for words for a moment.

'The daughter of a concubine, you actually dare climb onto the head of Princess Beiyue? Who do you think you are?!' the girl's voice is very loud, everyone in Xia Guang Hall could hear it.

Being so humiliated in public, Xiao Yun's face was pale white, with a big smile, yielding her seat.

'I, I accidentally sat on the wrong seat.' she said meekly.

This commotion, the Empress was also shocked, the radiant and noble Empress said: 'Yingye, don't make trouble.' so that's her name...Yingye.

'Mother Empress, I didn't make trouble. The people from Princess Royal's Residence doesn't know the rules, I'm teaching her!' Princess Yingye said loud and clearly in an imperious manner.

"Ooooh, burn..." public humiliation like that, she'll be the talk of the city now for her presumptuousness.

Hearing 'Princess Royal' these three words, the Empress's beautiful almond shaped eyes swept across Beiyue. Seeing her, with a complicated expression on her face, she faintly nodded her head.

'Today is just a general banquet, there's not a lot of rules.'

After such a big commotion by Princess Yingye, everyone's eyes in Xia Guang Hall turned their attention to Beiyue. Then stunned by her beauty. Even Xue Che who dumped her days prior, was stunned by her beauty. He dumped her as he didn't wanna marry a useless corpse even if she had money, but now...?

Some people point at her in a low voice.

'It turned out that she's Princess Beiyue after so many years this is the first time I've seen her.'

'Just by looking at her it doesn't seem like she's useless. But looking closely at her she looks similar to Princess Royal, she's so beautiful.'

'What's the point of being beautiful? She isn't strong, I'm afraid that the big Princess Royal's residence will have someone else taking over it in the future.'

'Ah, such a pitiful thing! At this era, those who can't do martial arts can be only ridiculed by others.'

Dongling knows Beiyue's pissed. Before she can act, news arrived that the Emperor is here.

Everyone in Xia Guang immediately stood up, one by one they kneel down to greet the Emperor.

The Emperor laughed as he walked in, as he walked he raised his hand and said: 'Today you don't have to greet me, everyone rise.'

The females thank the Emperor.

Behind him, the handsome and cold Crown Prince Zhangye and a few ministers and duke followed.

Dongling can see Prince Xiaoyao, Songmi who is next to the Crown Prince. He wore an elegant black clothing, a faint smile could be seen at the corner of his mouth.

"Uweee, these guys put bishounen in Japan to shame!" Dongling looked on, amazed at how good-looking these guys are. She got attracted herself and that's how big of an impact they made on her.

With the arrival of the Crown Prince and Prince Xiaoyao, making the noble ladies in Xia Guang Hall go fangirl mode, of course Xiao Yun is also one of them.

The Emperor went up to his dragon seat and sat down, he waved his sleeve and said: 'Did all the guests arrive?'

The eunuch next to him whispered: 'Replying to your majesty, there is still Xitian-sama and Beiyao country's ninth prince who didn't arrive.'

"Ahhh crap, gotta go!" she appeared by the gates, showing her invitation to be led inside by Eunuchs. She arrived around the same time a royal did.

One of the eunuchs then spoke, 'Your majesty, Prince Yi has arrived, Xitian-sama has also arrived!'

Xia Guang Hall suddenly fell silent, the Emperor is overjoyed and stood up, with long strides he walked down and personally went out to greet him.

It seems like all the countries value experts and talents, it is definitely true. Dongling's head still couldn't comprehend Chinese Culture. Beiyue taught her how Chinese work but it's still mind-blowing.

Several people who are wearing magnificent garments. A group of elderly princes(as in noble status, not royal status) and aristocrats are seated together immediately catches people's eyes, each and every one of them siting upright and still.

The Emperor walked to the entrance, a few princes and ministers naturally followed.

Several eunuch carrying lanterns helped guide the path. Slowly, a petite figure whose whole body is shrouded in a black cloak enter their line of sight.

Elegant and mysterious, proud and cold!

Sure enough, it's just as the rumors says!

'Sir Xitian, We (imperial we) waited a long time!'

A grand Emperor of a country, cupping his hands and stooping to greet her. Thus it can be seen that he cherish people with talent and ability.

Behind him, the imperial family, aristocrats, civil and military officials saw the Emperor salute, how could they not follow?

One after another, they bend their back to salute. Yet the mysterious Xitian-sama only slightly nodded her head. Proud, indeed proud!

The Emperor didn't become angry. With a joyous appearance, he invites Sir Xitian to come in. His seat is bestowed next to the Crown Prince and Princess Yingye.

Beiyue let out a breath. Before she was worried that Dongling won't be able to act it out, now she can rest assured.

After Dong Ling came in, Beiyao Country's hostage prince, Feng Liangyi came in.

Two eunuchs in the front held the lantern. He wore a chang pao (traditional Chinese men's robe) that is creamy white. The collar and the cuff are both embroidered with silver silk with clouds that represent power and good fortune. A cyan colored broad brocade is tied around his waist.

His jet black hair was tied up. He wore a silver crown with precious jade embedded in it. The white cloud is just like a bright moon. In contrast, he is bright, clear, and handsome. He's gentle like a jade.

When Feng Liangyi arrived, a few Nanyi country's nobility got up one after another to greet him. His relationships with others are pretty good.

He smiled as he walked to the seat next to Prince Xiaoyao. The two elegant and extraordinary men smiled and both sat down.

The person hidden underneath the black cloak is exceptionally icy and arrogant, ignoring the eyes of everyone in the audience, completely uninvolved.

The Crown Prince Zhangye glanced at Xitian. He knows that she has a proud and aloof temper, doesn't like to speak more than necessary, would only slightly nod her head to greet others.

But Princess Yingye humped and pouted, she said: 'Pretending to be mysterious, still wearing the cloak in the palace. It's not like you can't show yourself.'

Dongling knew she has to max out her alcohol tolerance ability. These guys think she's a guy thus expected to drink!

"This is one world that allows underage drinking..."


	5. Palace Party - Eventful

Palace Party - Eventful

"Oi oi, don't give me the reputation of a drinker!" Beiyue sweatdropped as Dongling made a beeline for Ambrosia Wine served to her while with manners, ate what was given to her. "I didn't give that kind of impression to the public!"

In the meantime, she too, used Reinforcement to eavesdrop and paid attention.

They repeated flattering comments continuously, making the expressions of the experts sitting on the other side very ugly!

'Xiao-dono, I heard that you recently went cultivating in seclusion. Presumably, you have already reached the realm of an eight-star summoner. Why don't you go up and try this Xitian, test her skills?'

Xiao Qiyuan wasn't tricked so easily. He immediately stroked his beard and laughed, 'This old man is already old, why argue with the younger generation?'

'Humph! Is Xiao-dono afraid? That small child, her reputation has been spread around like a god, making you old foxes afraid!' The other one had a ruddy complexion and was around sixty years old, yet he looked around his thirties. He coldly humphed.

'If Warchief Sima has such confidence, then you can go up and try,' Xiao Qiyuan said happily.

Nonconformity was punished. Beiyue knew that. So, what will they do?

Sima Guiyan was indeed one of Nanyi country's very best experts. His strength was only second to the Crown Prince's teacher. It was a pity that his character was too impulsive, unable to calm himself by the looks of things, from the impression Beiyue got of him.

Moreover, this person was particularly proud and arrogant. He believed that he was the best in the world, not putting a lot of experts in his eyes.

'Humph! This old man will go and test her out.' Sima Guiyan picked up the wine jug, took a big sip, crudely wiped his mouth clean, smashed the jug and stood up.

His action was aggressive, immediately drawing the attention of others. Even the Emperor who was happy turned to look at him.

'What's the matter, Sima?' The Emperor asked with a smile.

Sima Gui Yan was one of his most capable experts. So it was only natural for him to treat an expert in an amicable manner. Although he would occasionally be disrespectful, the Emperor could not be bothered about it.

Nowadays, the strong were always right.

Holding his two large hands in a fist, Sima Guiyan walked up and roughly said, 'Your Majesty, today's palace banquet is a happy occasion, this minister wants to liven things up!'

'Oh?' Hearing that these arrogant summoners wanted to liven things up in the banquet, the Emperor immediately beamed with joy, 'Sima, how do you want to liven things up?'

Sima Guiyan pointed his large hands at Dong Ling and said: 'I want to challenge her!'

"Oh hell..." Dongling looked sheepish. "Might as well." she looked at Beiyue who nodded. She has to get in character and do what Beiyue would do as SHE'S Xitian! That included speaking coldly. Something hard for her to do...

Once those words came out, the entire Xia Guang Hall became silent. Everyone's gaze turned towards Sima Guiyan.

This Sima Guiyan liked to put himself in the limelight. As expected, he would challenge the newcomer, Xitian-sama!

In the past few years, every time an expert appeared in Nanyi country, this Sima Guiyan would always challenge them. His strength was strong enough, thus he basically never lost.

People called him Nanyi country's 'Undefeated General'.

While the girls explored Bujiel market in their own time, they had heard of this person's name.

Rumors had it that his strength would soon breakthrough to Nine Stars and enter the yellow stage. He would become Nanyi country's first yellow stage expert in 50 years.

The brute force from his body was quite frightening. His element attribute was lightning and he had a rank 11 lightning attribute spirit beast, Raging Seven Tail Dragon!

In Nanyi country, he was able to do whatever he desired.

Although the Raging Seven Tail Dragon wasn't one of the 'Five Spirit Beast', the dragon race had always been one of the strongest spirit beasts.

Within Nanyi country, there were few spirit beasts that were able to stay arrogant and unyielding after seeing Crown Prince Zhangye's Purple Flame Unicorn. But Guiyan's Raging Seven Tail Dragon was one of them.

'This...' The Emperor hesitated a little. In fact, he also really wanted to see the extent of Xitian's strength.

However, it was slightly hard for him to do that because he hadn't grasped Xitian's personality. What if this Sima Guiyan didn't know the severity of this and angered Xitian, leading to Xi Tian leaving Nanyi country because of that. Then wasn't that a big loss?

What should he do?

Everyone else had already begun to discuss in a low voice.

'Guiyan-dono and Xitian-dono, it will definitely be an incomparably wonderful battle! Who exactly is a little stronger?'

'Xitian-dono has the BingLuan Spirit bird!'

'But Guiyan-dono is about to enter the Yellow Stage. The Raging Seven Tail Dragon also isn't easy to deal with!'

'Tsk tsk, tonight's trip has been worthwhile!'

Hearing the numerous discussions around him, the Emperor understood that this challenge was unavoidable. Secretly in his heart, he thought that Sima Guiyan was acting too willful...

Since it was impossible to stop halfway, if he didn't agree, it would make Guiyan unhappy. He (Gui Yan) is very important to Nanyi country.

'The Sima's challenge, eh...' The emperor stroked his beard, slowly looking towards Dong Ling, 'Does Xitian-dono accept?'

Dongling thought fast.

If she refused, Xitian will lose face to the public, showing she is afraid of this man. Beiyue's gonna kill her!

In the Karta mainland, if one side declared a challenge, and the other side didn't accept, the challenger couldn't use force. This was ancient law and no one had ever broken it.

However, if the other party didn't accept the challenge, he or she would be a laughingstock.

Under the black cloak, strangely tranquil, the mysterious Xitian was cold and quiet. One didn't know if she would agree.

She stood up, saluting properly.

'I accept on the grounds that _I am not liable for any incoming mess_, your majesty.' she used magic to match Xitian's appearance under the cloak, and her voice that Beiyue uses as she bowed respectfully to the Emperor. 'Things will get a little...turbulent.'

'Mm!' Sima Guiyan's eyes lit up, laughing, 'Xitian-dono is a really straightforward person!'

The Emperor smiled with satisfaction, 'Today's combat, good luck to you both.'

Since Xitian dared to accept the challenge, then it meant that she was living up to her reputation.

These two people were both indispensable talents in Nanyi Country. The Emperor didn't want to see either side getting injured.

Servants quickly came out to clean the open area, which was used for performances.

The crowd now got excited. The major families that were present, including the royal family, wanted to see Xitian's ability with their own eyes.

"Bing...as of the fight that stupid old drunk got us into, obey Dongling's instructions. I had her go as Xitian in my stead." Beiyue spoke to her beast. "I instructed her beforehand she can command you only tonight since I predicted this possibility." she even lent Dongling the Black Jade to draw power from to unleash powerful moves.

"Understood."

Even Xiaoyao excitedly shook his fan. To Liangyi, he said, 'Yi, who do you think is more powerful?'

Feng Liangyi drank the wine in the cup. After hearing what was said, he faintly smiled, 'That is hard to say.'

'When did you become so hesitant? How about we make a bet. If I win, then you will have to play twenty rounds of chess with me. How's that?'

There was a smile on Feng Liangyi's face as he said, 'What if I win?'

'If you win, I will help you do one thing, anything. What do you think?'

'Okay.' Liangyi paused and said, 'I bet on Xitian.'

'Hahaha!' Xiaoyao laughed heartily. Folding his fan, 'Okay, then I will bet on our Nanyi Country's 'Undefeated General', Sima Guiyan!'

After they had set their bet, everyone else followed suit.

Princess Yingye clapped her hands excitedly, 'Aniue, who do you think will win?'

Zhangye looked thoughtful.

'Beasts aren't everything, Yingye.' Zhangye told her. 'A Summoner must also be a great fighter so they are not dead weight to their partners. We will see Xitian-dono's prowess and see if she is worth the Bingluan.'

'Oho!' personally, Yingye vindictively hopes she loses for embarrassing her back at the auction!

Sima Guiyan's strength was quite strong, even his teacher had said that Sima Guiyan wasn't someone to be trifled with. Even within the entire Karta Continent, he was considered strong.

He was somewhat worried for Xitian since Sima Guiyan's Raging Seven Tail Dragon was very violent. Its combat style was ruthless and fierce. If she wasn't careful, the spirit beast might hurt her immensely.

'Xitian, you don't have to accept this challenge,' Zhangye quietly said.

'Aniue, if she doesn't accept, then she'll lose all her face. You also don't want Xitian to lose face right? Everyone wants to see their combat.'

Yingye hurriedly said that because she really wanted to see Xitian's true abilities.

In order to raise her eager mood, Princess Yingye unexpectedly pulled Beiyue's hand and asked, 'Beiyue, do you want to watch?'

Beiyue glanced at Dongling, the corner of her mouth quirked up, 'Of course I want to watch. I am very happy to see the combat between Xitian-dono and Guiyan-dono. I believe it will be wonderful!'

In the testing field, Sima Guiyan looked at the petite figure at the opposite side. With some arrogance, he said, 'Later on when I hurt you, don't cry!'

'Hah, I'd love to see you try!'

'Hahaha!' Sima Guiyan loudly laughed and then he suddenly yelled, 'Raging Seven Tail Dragon, my friend, come out!'

Along with his voice, the peaceful sky suddenly flashed with thunder and lightning. A thunder bolt came over and flashed with a dazzling white light. A dragon surrounded by electric light emerged from the thunder!

On the huge dragon's back were two small black wings. Its wings shook while thunder appeared every now and then.

Different from the normal dragons, he had a total of seven tails! Each one had dazzling lightning. Each tail looked like long whips that exploded with thunder when the dragon pumped them into the air.

With an aggressive aura, the dragon flew down. When it reached the front of Sima Guiyan, Sima Gui Yan flew onto the back of the Violent Seven Tail Dragon. He was the contract owner so the thunder beams wouldn't be able to hurt him.

'Bingluan! Descend!' Dongling commanded as Beiyue ensured Bing appears from the sky above her. She had fused the Black Jade to her arm. A bit painful but worth it so no accidents of it falling off...she also ensured her hood is very stiff so her identity remains a secret. "Oh, and cause icy cold air to give everyone bar your master and I a biting chill for three seconds." she instructed as Guiyan jumped onto his dragon.

The giant Ice Luan Spirit Bird flew down from the sky, its body formed of ice and snow. When the wings of ice opened, gusts of harsh wind appeared.

The proud Ice Spirit Bird raised its head, its tail feathers sweeping across. They almost swept the Violent Seven Tail Dragon down. A mere flap of its wings gave everyone biting chills!

'Brrrr! Cold!' was what everyone was saying, shivering from the cold as Dongling jumped on Bing.

Prince Zhangye suddenly stood up. Everyone gasped in unison.

Beiyue looked up, just in time to see the hands of Sima Guiyan, who was on the Raging Seven Tail Dragon, quickly harden at an amazingly rapid speed as Dongling commanded Bing to fire 'Aurora Beam.' Bing opened his mouth to fire a beautiful beam the way she wanted it as she instructed Bing how to do it.

Worthy of being part of the generation of masters in the Nanyi Country!

A combination of a powerful master and spiritual beast was usually required to be able to exert this tremendous power! What about a spiritual beast without a powerful summoner? The same can't be said about them.

'What a beautiful attack! The Bingluan fired a pretty beam!'

Beiyue could hear the other guests talk as she began thinking while connected to Bing.

"Aurora Beam...familiar...ah!" Beiyue sweatdropped as Dongling fared well in her first battle against Sima Guiyan. "Is she taking tips out of Pokemon?!"

'Inescapable Net, go!' Guiyan cast a thunder net that both aims to catch both above and below.

'Bing! Disappear until I say so!' Bing vanished, letting Dongling fall.

'Uwaaa! What is she thinkiiiing?!' the crowd yelped as once Dongling slipped though the wide gaps, Bing appeared under her again and she landed in style on Bing's nape, as in, like a boss she stood straight with an armfold with arrogance. Her descent caused her cloak to flare upward, showing she wore very short shorts, two black belts on her right thigh to support a holster for a dagger, and black boots with a triangular top. And wearing a bustier-style gothic cropped top.

'What a way to escape Guiyan-dono's Inescapable Net! So daring!'

'C-Can we even _do_ that? That's scary!'

"Wow...did she compensate for her magic that way?" even Beiyue was amazed with her combat skills and daring, and in such a situation, she wouldn't be able to think of such a possibility!

'You've got nerves of steel! I like it!' Guiyan grinned while thinking, "She used such a way to escape my net, unbelievable!"

Dongling raised her right arm to conjure a barrage of ice arrows to attack Guiyan directly, as she got close to him for a sword fight while Beiyue helped Dongling from afar by commanding Bing so she can focus on Guiyan in a sword fight. If it's Pokemon she wants, she gets! She played the game once up to Gen III of the game and got all moves to use!

The two used magic to land on the battle grounds, flaring with ice and thunder energy respectively. Their sword fight still ongoing when Beiyue got lucky against the dragon with Bing with a powerful Ice Beam attack.

Sima Guiyan yelled 'no' in his heart, his face ghastly pale. During the time of crisis, they could only fight using all the power in their body, driving the Raging Seven Tail Dragon to dodge to the side, but Bing kept up the firing of the beam and turned its head and struck the dragon, freezing it into a massive ice prison, causing it to fall to the ground.

The people shrieked as down below was the seated guests.

The speed at which the Raging Seven Tail Dragon was falling down was rapid and headed straight for the center seats designated for the people of Princess Royal's Residence.

"I think we both went a little overboard!"

The timid Xiao Ling and Xiao Rou immediately started to scream.

'Master!' The voice of the Ice Luan Spirit Bird shouted anxiously in her heart!

"I'll be fine, stay with Dongling!"

The gust of wind from the wings of the bird blew the Xia Guang Hall into a huge mess.

Beiyue helplessly looked around, getting ready to leave. She was very confident in her speed, but she had no time to act before a pair of strong arms grabbed her, immediately heading towards the sky. This time, Zhangye saved her. Which was a big surprise to her. In her memories, Crown Prince Zhange and Beiyue hardly had any close friendship.

She didn't know that Zhangye had did it subconsciously. Seeing that her thin and weak silhouette was on the verge of being hit by the falling Raging Seven Tail Dragon, he didn't even hesitate to summon the Purple Fire Unicorn in order to save her.

Maybe it was because she was the only child that his royal aunt had left in this world; that was what Zhangye had said to himself to justify his action.

But this action of his made many people in Xia Guang Hall raise their eyebrows in surprise.

Xiao Ling was so angry that she stomped her foot the moment it happened. She was right next to Beiyue; however, the crown prince only saved Beiyue. He didn't see her at all!

Xiao Yun also coldly humphed, her heart suddenly wished that the Raging Seven Tail Dragon had fallen down and smashed Beiyue to death.

Why would the Crown Prince only save that waste? Only the Crown Prince himself would know the answer to that question.

The Purple Fire Unicorn landed on the ground, Zhangye quietly whispered, 'I apologize.'

After that, he wrapped one hand around her waist. While holding her, they both jumped down. Only when they stood steadily on the ground did he let her go.

A feeling of warmth flowed into her heart.

Beiyue understood in her heart, Crown Prince Zhangye thought that she didn't know martial arts and that her body was weak. Therefore, he immediately summoned the Purple Fire Unicorn to save her.

It doesn't matter if this action stemmed from family love because of Princess Royal or if he just simply sympathized with her, in her heart, towards this cold and handsome youngster he scored a perfect hundred.

The youngest 9-star summoner in the Karta Continent, Nanyi Country's respected Crown Prince. This youngster's strength, appearance, and his heart, she incomparably admired.

After he set Beiyue down to safety, the madhouse continued between the fighters.

"Dongling, finish this!" Beiyue contacted Dongling. "This is getting way out of hand now! But NO using skills I can't replicate!"

"Alright!" Dongling began conjuring loads of ice that she converted into water...and had it flow into a striking speed, intending to drown Guiyan. 'Noooow then...gonna surrender old timer? There's only so long a human can hold their breath.'

Guiyan surrendered. The water sphere then burst.

The Undefeated General, lost today.


	6. Palace Party - Aftermath

Palace Party - Aftermath

The people were speechless.

Xitian was young. That much they can see when her body was momentarily exposed under her cloak.

Yet was a skilled combatant, a genius enough to own a Wuling Bingluan, and defeat a man decades her senior!

After the shock, the emperor immediately opened his mouth to ask: 'Sima-dono you...are you alright?'

His tone still carried quite a bit of shock. No one would've thought that Nanyi Country's 'Undefeated General', Sima Guiyan, would unexpectedly lose so miserably.

Even people with spirit beasts had been beaten down from the sky to the ground.

Sima Guiyan knelt on the ground, lowering his head, big beads of water dripped down from the tips of his hair and his forehead.

'This servant is fine.' Sima Guiyan shook his head with disappointment. After quite a while did he raised his head. He faced the person in the black cloak before him and said, 'I lost.' Dongling offered him her hand to help him up, which he took like a good sport while aware of the drama near her miss because the two handsome Princes approached her.

"Hoo, boy..."

Xiao Yun made a scene by suddenly falling backwards ensuring she falls on Xiaoyao, causing people to talk.

Xiao Yuancheng was angry. Snatching the right opportunity, he angrily stated: 'Beiyue, your sister was just asking how you were. What's that attitude right there?'

Beiyue, as usual, didn't care about what other people thought about her. Once hearing this, she coldly laughed, however, the sound was still soft and innocent like a girl. 'I was almost crushed to death by the huge dragon. Father doesn't care yet when I just happened to push the second sister one time, father is that angry?'

Calling him father is due to the fact that Huang Beiyue and him are blood-related.

Plus there is a huge audience, he doesn't want to give her face. Very good. Then he better put his face away!

This caused everyone to shift their attention away from Xiao Yun and instead focused on Xiao Yuancheng.

Some people began to point around and discuss. Dongling knew this was in Beiyue's favor as part of her revenge for the original Beiyue's plight in a cruel household. This was a huge hint to everyone, that all is not well in the Xiao Household.

'Already heard from before that the days Princess Beiyue spent in Princess Royal's Residence she was treated worse than a servant. That seems to be the case.'

'The daughter that Xiao Yuancheng dislike is just this one.'

'Once Princess Royal had passed, she left a weak child with a father that doesn't love her. How heartbreaking.'

Xiao Yuancheng's face wasn't looking good. In the voices of discussion, he felt a bit guilty. It wasn't like he didn't know how Beiyue was treated.

No, actually it should be restated as under his silent wish that everything was happening. He never looked at her as his daughter!

He was so angry that his body shook. He was brainwashed and raised his hands, slapping her in front of the audience.

Huang Beiyue looked up, one hand already raising and caught Xiao Yuancheng's wrist.

'Emperor's brother-in-law, this is the palace.' The gentle voice of the young man sounded cold and thorough.

Feng Liangyi's light purple eyes gently looked over Xiao Yuancheng, exposing the coldness in his eyes.

Xiao Yuancheng was secretly scared. Beiyao Country's 9th prince was known for his broad knowledge, famous for his gentleness. Yet, suddenly his gaze felt like he was going to hell! Xiao Yuancheng deeply quivered. The quivering awakens his mind. Suddenly, lingering fear hit him. He realized that this is in the palace. If he really did hit Beiyue and the emperor knows of it, then he will...

Xiao Yuancheng was so scared that his legs had gone a little soft. He realized that being at home and being in the palace is different.

Seeing that both his hands and legs had gone soft, Liangyi let go of his hand. Stepping back, he smiled faintly at Beiyue: 'Princess Beiyue was probably startled before is that why she accidentally pushed the second young miss?'

If he didn't help her, Dongling thought, Xiao Yuancheng still won't be able to hit her. She's an Assassin for crying out loud.

Not only that, she understood that the foreign prince wanted to help Beiyue. He also especially gave her a path out.

In today's situation, everyone's sympathy is already on her side. That Xiao Yuancheng is a brainless idiot. He shouted, made a ruckus, and wanted to hit her. She is the daughter of the main wife in Princess Royal's Residence. However, he as a father who doesn't care about her life and death. Instead, he yelled at her and hits her. This is what everyone had witnessed.

If she admitted that she accidentally pushed Xiao Yun because she was too startled, then from now on, Princess Beiyue will receive sympathy from everyone from Nanyi country. If it had been the previous true Beiyue, she might've needed this kind of sympathy. But now it's the assassin who transmigrated with Emiya Shirou. She never needed any kind of sympathy. Nor would she want it from 'Dongling'.

Thinking, Xiao Yun pretended to look really wronged. Choking with sobs, she got up. Because Xiaoyao had reached out to help her before so she didn't fall down. Due to this, she seized this opportunity to approach Xiaoyao. She put on a face which is cute and helpless looking.

'Second little sister, no matter what, second older sister is very concerned about you. As long as you didn't get hurt then I'm relieved.'

Dongling sighed. Can she be more shameless tonight? The way she acts, even a dumb moron back in Earth would think she's desperate!

Xiaoyao gently pushed Xiao Yun away. The folding fan in his hand opened. He didn't look at Xiao Yun who was trying hard to squeeze tears out of her eyes. Instead, he walked towards Beiyue. Is she familiar with him? He spoke to her kindly.

Suddenly, Xiao Ling shouted, 'What? Huang Beiyue is a waste! How is she able to get into Lingyang College?' Xiao Ling who stood at the side started to yell and point at Huang Beiyue, not even disguising the hatred and disgust!

'Geez, what a household.' Guiyan shook his head. 'In my younger days, I was wondering what possessed Empress Dowager to bestow Princess Royal to the likes of Xiao Yuancheng, unaware of his character when presented with a trial.'

'Trial?'

'That their daughter was born sickly and weak, thus unable to practice.' he said. 'You do not force an ill person and then disregard their existence after. What a shameful man. I admit martial arts is everything in this world, but that doesn't mean you forget you're human and humans have morality. Clearly, they don't have that. Bad enough I lost to a talented youngster, I had to watch this ugly display too.'

'Father, what I'm saying is right, even I'm not qualified for Ling Yang College...' Xiao Ling was still mad, harshly glaring at Huang Beiyue. Ahhh to admit such a thing in public, Xiao Ling embarrasses herself today through her uncontrollable motor-mouth! By blatantly admitting that herself, her status plunged down rock bottom at that moment. All nobles who graduated fron Lingyang grants incredible status and prestige! To not even be able to attend...she wasn't even worth dirt!

'Qualification?' The gentle Xiaoyao suddenly spoke coldly. The smile on his handsome face turned gloomy. 'She isn't qualified? Do you think you are then? Who taught you to be rude and disrespectful?!'

'Xiaoyao wangye, please forgive us!' Xiao Yuancheng's forehead suddenly dripped down sweat and his face was pale. He quickly pressed Xiao Ling's knees down. 'This little girl doesn't know what she is saying. It's me who hasn't taught her the well!'

Xiao Yuancheng was a Fuma. His official position in the military was a Duwei. In front of Xiaoyao, his status is smaller than his. Heck, even Beiyue's status was higher than his!

'Xiao-gikei knows the way to teach your daughter!' Xiaoyao purposefully spoke slowly and sarcastically. He looked at them with cold fury, before looking at Beiyue with a pained gaze.

Dongling knows that by tonight, Beiyue's the winner and laid the first blow on the Xiao Family.

'What happened?' The Emperor walked closer, looking at Xiao Yuancheng who pushed his daughter to kneel on the ground. His expression shocked.

'Your majesty, it's this minister that hasn't taught his daughter well that she would talk against Wang Xiaoyao.' Xiao Yuancheng hurriedly explained.

Wang Xiaoyao didn't continue to pursue. Instead, he opened his folded fan and restored the elegant smile.

'It's not a big deal. Shocking the Emperor is this minister's wrong.'

The Emperor also smiled: 'Xiaoyao's free and easy temperament. Don't bother with little matters. You won't lower yourself to argue with a child.'

'The Emperor is right.' Xiaoyao looked at Beiyue, and smiled: 'This minister has one offer that wishes the Emperor will accept.'

'Just go ahead and say, Xiaoyao Wang!' The Emperor exclaimed.

Xiaoyao replied in monotone: 'Days from now, the Lingyang College will begin the admissions assessment. This minister wants to recommend someone.'

'This is easy, this Emperor approves! Just don't know whether this person knows martial arts or...' The Emperor hears and is a bit happy.

Xiaoyao slightly furrowed his eyebrows, smiling: 'She's just a normal person.'

The Emperor was stumped for words for a second.

'In the college, there is a part of the college which is made for the royal family and daughters and sons of nobility. It specialized in teaching poetry, etiquette, military strategies, tactics, riding, and shooting. Arrange for her to go to there.'

'Many thanks to the emperor.' A beautiful smile spread across his face.

The Emperor smiled, 'I don't know which daughter or son of which family Xiaoyao is recommending?'

Xiaoyao smiled, and said: 'This person, the emperor certainly knows.'

After he finished talking, he turned his head. He looked at Beiyue with a smile on his face, 'Beiyue, come quickly to pay your respect to the Emperor.'

Beiyue lifted her head and glanced at him. She confidently walked over.

'Beiyue...' When the Emperor heard this name, the smile on his face disappeared for a split second. He emotion on his face showed that he was excited to see Beiyue who was walking slowly towards him. His usual brilliance and prestige, suddenly become somewhat haggard and old. Beiyue blinked for a second and the Emperor already strode over to her. Both of his hand grabbed her shoulder. Excitedly he said, 'You are Beiyue.'

Dongling remembered that when she was little, the Emperor was very good to Original Beiyue. He doted on her a lot as the doting uncle.

Once she was born, they say he bestowed the title, 'Princess Beiyue' to her. Furthermore, he also gave her the populous and affluent Qinghe region, wanting to give her a life without worries.

But after Princess Royal died, she had entered the palace less. After that, the doctor diagnosed that her illness is contagious. Hence, Beiyue was confined to Princess Royal's Residence.

Every year, the Emperor would give her generous rewards. However, it was always secretly divided among Concubine Xue and Concubine Qin.

'They say you are ill? How are you feeling?' he asked anxiously.

'I was indeed, ill for four years ever since mother died.' said Beiyue. 'Many imperial physicians came to see said I will never live past eighteen. But one day, a good friend was able to heal me in a single night when eight people could not, cost-free as they lent me a tool that cured me.' her words stunned the crowd. 'But restoring my body will take quite a while by eating again. The illness has consumed me and rendered me unable to practice in those years so people call me useless without understanding.' the Emperor choked at her words. Xiaoyao and Liangyi's eyebrows raised.

Her words shamed those present. Considering WHO they heard things from, the Xiao Clan present paled because as if as one, they all looked at the family, including the kneeling patriarch and eldest daughter with scrutiny.

The Emperor looked at her thin body even if her skin glowed. Suddenly he became furious. He turned around, with on foot he kicked over Xiao Yuancheng who was kneeling on the floor.

'Shameful bastard!' The Emperor furiously pointed at Xiao Yuancheng, 'What did you say to me? Every time I asked how Beiyue was, you answered by saying that she is very good. I asked you to bring her to the palace so I can see her, you said she doesn't want to come to the palace! Good! I told you to take good care of her! And how did you do?!'

Due to the Emperor's anger, the civil and military officers in Xia Guang hall all immediately kneeled down. All together shouted, 'Emperor, please quell your anger.'

'Replying to your majesty, B-beiyue, since little she has a w-weak body. I have invited famous doctors and they were all unable to do anything about it. I have failed to live up to the emperor's expectations. I am guilty.'

The sweat on his forehead dripped down from his face as if it's raining. The people from the Xiao family were all kneeling on the ground, each and every one of them anxious.

'You still dare deceive me! If you had taken good care of Beiyue, how can she be so thin?! For a father you lack effort and care!' The Emperor shouted loudly.

The Empress was behind him, trying to use a soft voice to calm him. However, she was pushed away by the Emperor. This was the first time that Princess Yingye saw her father Emperor this angry. So she could only hide behind Zhangye, anxiously looking at the scene unfold.

Xiao Yuancheng's mind trembled so much that he was completely speechless. He specifically ordered Concubine Xue to send the best silk gauze, jewelry, and head ornaments to give to Huang Beiyue. He wanted to let her dress herself up seeming as if she didn't lose her status. Then he could let her enter the palace without causing trouble.

But he would've never thought that the Emperor's care and concern towards Huang Beiyue were unexpectedly down to the smallest detail.

Seeing her pale and thin face, which differed from what he had told the Emperor, 'Princess Beiyue is well.'

If everything is well then how would she become so thin?

To deceive the monarch is a big crime. He could never forget the time when Princess Royal was alive. This child was favored by the Emperor.

It's not an exaggeration if he says that the Emperor considers Princess Beiyue like a treasure. If the Emperor found out what kind of life she had lived these past years, then the entire Xiao family would probably be executed unto the third generation.

He originally intended that since Huang Beiyue's body is weak, she wouldn't be able to live long. When the moment comes, all his problems will be solved. How can there be so many problems now? However, he is out of his wits right now. He just wanted to calm the Emperor's fury. When he thought about executing his entire Xiao family, his entire body won't stop shaking.

Xiao Yun has a sharp mind, seeing this situation she knew that this time it's big trouble. Immediately she walked up while kneeling, said:

'Replying to the Emperor, father is really good towards Princess Beiyue. Princess's body was weak since she was young. The doctors are also helpless. Father tells the kitchen every day to make a tonic for the Princess but the Princess's body isn't able to absorb the nutrients. Unexpectedly it became worse, the doctor said that the Princess might not be able to withstand the tonic. That's why she stopped. However, father was still worried. He would let my mother make the medicine for her to drink every day. This little girl doesn't dare to lie. Princess, please help father say something. Blood is thicker than water and you're so filial. You definitely don't want to see father feel apprehensive right?'

This Xiao Yun really knows how to talk. Some of her words were helping Xiao Yuancheng lie while at the same time making Huang Beiyue have nothing to say.

Father and daughter affection. Blood is thicker than water, these words are so pleasant to hear!

It made Huang Beiyue cannot help but be moved after hearing that. Such a loving and caring father, how can she allow him to feel apprehensive right? Pffft, yeah right, as if!

The Emperor looked at her lovingly, said: 'Beiyue, you tell me the truth. Is Xiao Yuancheng good to you? With me here, you don't have to be afraid of anything! If he dared to not be good to you, I will immediately execute him!'

Hearing these words, Xiao Yuancheng immediately tremble for a moment, cold sweat covered his body.

He couldn't even kneel properly. His whole body was about to go limp on the ground.

His heart only thought that it's all over, that this time he's done for.

The Emperor wanted her to say how well she had lived in the prefecture all these years. If she says everything. Then today will be the day that their Xiao family will be completely executed!

'Princess, I am more interested in hearing who this good friend is...that imperial doctors worth their license failed in giving you life, yet this friend was able to do what they could not in a single night. I find that deeply concerning.' Dongling wanted to stir things up since she was still righteous even if Dongling's feelings merged with her personality.

'Moreover, princess is very wealthy. Her wealth managed by family in her stead by regency.' the Xiaos paled at Xitian's words. Beiyue thought she taught Dongling TOO well... 'How come, they didn't expend effort matching your resources? I find it strange that a friend could cure you in a single night and yet these doctors failed for four years, when you are heiress to wealth of two fiefdoms as surely, they can gather information to find better doctors worth their salt? Kindly explain _that_, Xiao-fuma. You are regent are you not? Or could it be...'

'Could it be?' the Emperor asked 'Xitian' in a bated breath, still angry.

'I have heard rumors...' this got the people anxious now, and the Xiaos sembled ghosts. 'That ever since Princess Royal passed away...in a mere short while, Xiao's Concubines, Qin and Xue became the fairest in the country around the time Princess Beiyue fell ill, and are seen spending money like water, hired many attendants to wait upon them hand-and-foot, making them the envy of even legal wives of other clans by the gossip mill in Bugiel Market.' she said. 'Only Concubine Fang remained humble and modest, never seen in public with a big parade, and shops in mid-class shops alone with a single basket and has a good reputation in town while nobody liked the holier-than-thou women, only dealing with them for money.'

Silence fell one can even hear a pin drop.

'That cannot be true!' a minister burst out, horrified. 'Miyang's revenues are 250 million gold since the people there are very industrious. Qinghe has 199 making Princess Beiyue very wealthy! She could have even asked Wang Xiaoyao to help her! Xiao-dono, your incomes don't match those expenditures! If we ask the merchants...!'

The implications were unsaid. Beiyue who looked vulnerable in public, but to herself, she was smiling evilly, very happy and proud of Dongling! She successfully gave the high schooler a black heart!

'Your women spent Beiyue's money shamelessly and you let them while Beiyue languished in bed?!' the Emperor thundered in rage at Yuancheng. 'Arrest those whores now!' he roared. 'And get Yuancheng out of my sight before I decide to kill him!' he snarled, taking Beiyue to his arms. The Eunuchs obeyed in dragging Yuancheng away, leaving Xiao Zhongqi, Zhonglei, Ling, Yun and Rou surrounded by judgmental eyes.

'Look at the Xiao girls.'

'They wore the latest fashions like us yet they made Princess Beiyue wear outdated designs!'

'Shameless, spending her money leaving her with nothing until she dies from illness? Terrible!'

'Were those doctors even doing their jobs or were they bribed?'

Xiao Qiyuan knew his family's reputation is tarnished beyond repair now, no thanks to his son's wives who enjoyed themselves TOO much! Everyone is condemning them now! He did the wise thing and led his other grandchildren away who were helpless.

Counselor-in-Chief was just as furious as his daughter brought shame upon the family by being a thief, thieving from a Royal of all people! His wife and his eldest daughter, Duchess Ping was horrified.

It was unsaid that party's over.


	7. Dongling

Dongling

Beiyue found herself in her mother's old room in the palace.

Her uncle the Emperor ordered her things and her maid be brought to the palace for their safety and asked if she still lives in the mansion he gave her mother...

When she said the truth, she swore the Emperor would have a stroke right on the spot. He had to be calmed before dealing with the treacherous Qin and Xue. Only Fang was safe from his wrath.

"Dongling, you better be home before the Black Cavalry gets there!"

xxx

Flowing Cloud Pavilion...

It was easy to go back fast by using Reinforcement.

She got home faster than the Xiaos did, and acted quick.

Using Beiyue's Space Ring, she took Avalon and their stolen goods and the Black Jade within, and her Lam Card to put all their money in there and put both in a summon space as she was taught.

Then she took on Embroidery as if doing it for hours under candlelight. Her ears reinforced and she was on full alert.

She was glad she got dinner in the palace, because she doubted she can cook tonight with a chilled body.

In the meantime, all was not well in the Xiao Household, twenty minutes later as old Xiao Qiyuan urged the carriages to go home faster to deal with the disaster.

xxx

Xiao Main Residence...

It was where the Xiao men of the household live. Qiyuan, Yuancheng, Zhongqi and Zhonglei lives here.

For tonight, all Xiao children are present, bar their father who was thrown in the Dungeons.

'Know that tonight, our Xiao Family is ruined. By your mothers.' said Xiao Qiyuan, a grim dark look on his face. 'Did you know, that your mothers were stealing from your sister? Speak the truth.' he said. 'Even if you lie to me now, the Censorate will force the truth the painful way.'

'W-well, at least I know my mom's innocent!' Ling sputtered out. 'She was too much of a softie and hardly leaves our pavilion! Even if the censorate comes to check on us, we're innocent!' at least, she knows that much. Their home barely has any fancy knick-knacks due to her mother's tastes.

Qiyuan then looked at the pale-faced Zhongqi, Rou and Yun. Zhonglei was clearly clueless.

'Sister, does mom?' he asked. 'You are often together. I'm always here with grandfather for lessons.'

'Indeed, you are since you were five years old as is your brother.' said Qiyuan as he began pacing back and forth. 'Let's be frank here. Zhongqi is future Xiao Head after his father. But he has little interest nor the skill to lead this family. I just had no choice as he was my only son with plenty of daughters. Your mothers have his ear. They were the ones thinking for him which is disgraceful. Even when Princess Royal was alive, he listens to her as well.' he told them.

'Zhongqi, you have great military promise, but right now, with what your parents has done, you will focus more on politics under me from now on to weather this storm...if you survive the Censorate tonight or tomorrow.' Zhongqi choked. 'Zhonglei, if Zhongqi is punished as he clearly knows something and you don't, you will be Childe.' Zhonglei gulped.

'Ling'er. Yun'er. Rou'er...as of now...I have no idea what to do for you.' the girls choked. 'Right now, you have no future.'

'Huh?!' Qiyuan sighed in frustration.

'It's obvious by now back at the palace, the way people looked at you. Nobody will want to marry the daughters of thieves now.' Qiyuan rebuked them. 'Yun'er, you who were engaged to the prestigious Xue Family...they looked at you as if you're a stain on their clothes.' Yun choked at that. 'Tomorrow no doubt, you'll be repudiated.'

'No!' Yun cried despairingly. This cannot be! He's supposed to be putty in her hands while she curries for Prince Xiaoyao's favor!

'Lord Anguo Gong treasures his reputation and prestige.' said Qiyuan. 'Everyone knows he treasures his Childe Xue Che. And now, you stained his son's honour.' Yun shook at this. 'Rou'er.' Rou stiffened. 'You had a promising future. Had. You inherited most of the family beauty from two families. You are even a skilled warrior but now...from the actions of your parents, you daughters have no future. What sane family head would allow their sons to touch thieves who stole from the Royal Family? At least, while they cannot marry noblewomen now, Zhongqi and Zhonglei can have their pick of women to continue the bloodline. I have no worries for them.'

'Senior Master!' Butler Zhou cried, barging in. 'The Black Cavalry...they dragged out Concubines Qin and Xue by force!'

'...it has begun.' Qiyuan shook his head. 'Let them.'

'Senior Master?' Butler Zhou looked, perplexed.

'Because as of tonight, this family is finished, by the actions of my idiot son and his wives.' said Qiyuan when the Black Cavalry came in.

'Come with us to the Censorate and do not resist.' came the cold commands. Qiyuan accepted his fate while his butler and grandchildren looked terrified.

xxx

For Dongling, she knew they were coming. The Black Cavalry.

All part of her lessons in how this world works.

'...Princess Beiyue seriously lived in this dump?' they were no doubt, speechless under their armor.

'...forced to.' said Dongling somberly.

'Pack up hers and yours. His Majesty ordered that from now on, Princess Beiyue and her maid will live in the palace from now on. But I recall she should have more stuff than this?'

'They took everything that belongs to Princess Royal. They stripped and left her with nothing...I was barely able to save Princess Royal's treasured Jade Flute and small knick-knacks I was forced to sell later. It was all I could hide four years ago.'

'Tell us everything.'

And Dongling talked, following the deceased girl's memories of the aftermath of the funeral...with a haunted look on her face that Original Dongling would have worn in a situation like this. Past and current events. All both Donglings have seen and heard, she said it all.

But now, it's Shirou holding the reigns. She still wanted to be an ally of justice after all...and she'll bring it in the way she knows how.

But she realized that she can only save those within her reach. A lesson learned the hard way in the final moments of her life before transmigrating.

Upon giving her tale, she packed up what's in the cupboards, while the knights took great care with the 'medicine'...and called for Reinforcements to arrest all servants in the Xiao Mansion!

xxx

The Palace...

'Well, we have one final step.' Beiyue was glad Dongling was finally able to join them. 'You'll need the jade for one last time, to appear as your true identity.' she said. 'If they demand to see 'this friend', we'll ahem, write a letter and you come days later. As your true form. Can you do that?'

'Ahahaha...that means for the first time, you'll see me as a guy!' Dongling grinned. 'I'm nothing like the guys of this world though. They put bishounen and biseinen to shame!'

Beiyue snorted. Japan's into cute things, that included boys and girls. Wish they weren't into crooked teeth though...what's so attractive about that?

'Can it, you!' she chuckled as Dongling gave her the jade, space ring and lam cards. 'For now, rest up. Our night is peaceful...for now. They got the need-to-knows from us, they won't bother us again.'

'Alright. I'll sleep in my assigned quarters now. Good night, Beiyue.'

'Good night Dongling.' and Dongling left her room. "At least by then, I'll know her real name." Beiyue thought wistfully. She was a high schooler of 17 when she died, and Beiyue was 24 when she found herself nuked to death with a human-sized missile in a bid to get rid of her by all the world's agencies because she was THAT good.

She took delight in their many failures and desperation she did not mind such an end because it was a pyrrhic victory for them. That they went THAT far to get rid of her which flattered her but she doubted the world would let such a big incident go unanswered...because yes, it's a small nuke enough to kill her but the radiation will make Shanghai uninhabitable for the next few decades...try answering that...and compensating the more than ten millions of inhabitants! Kukukuku...

xxx

Next day...at 4:00 am...

'Dongling, wear these...this is the official maid uniform for the palace.' Dongling was given a uniform by the Palace Housekeeper. 'Even if you are Princess Beiyue's personal maid, still wear this anyway.'

'Yes ma'am.'

So Dongling got changing...and her hair was too short for those sailormoon bun-tails.

Her duty was solely to Beiyue only, being her personal attendant.

She was given the tour, before going for duty.

The kitchen was stocked. With things she can steal any time.

And now, time to go perfect maid mode!

Since the tableware here is deluxe unlike what they're used to, even more cooler.

The Royal Chopsticks are even silver. Their tableware are all silver.

She polished them all clean with fine clean cloth. Diningware must be so clean and spotless before they touch noble and royal lips. Then the breakfast must be made.

Since they both consumed expensive cosmetic pills, they must eat strong Ying Foods. She maximized all ingredients as usual, before doing the prepwork for their usual nabe dishes. There's flour too. Flour. Wheat and Soba Flour! Things she needs but lacks konbu, bonito, mayonnaise, wasabi and mirin. Oh, no milk in the kitchens too. Damn...and she'll go vegetarian dashi to compensate for lack of kelp...

For now, steamed rice with sesame seeds and pine nuts, tofu, seafood(strangely no seaweed), and vegetables and herbs it is. Until the pills show their results. For tea, it's silver needle tea.

xxx

'Hey, the rice is weird.' said Beiyue, noticing the taste.

'I put sesame seeds and pine nuts in to supplement the cosmetic pills we took.' said Dongling, prompting Beiyue to dig with her chopsticks to see there's indeed, some seasoning. 'Results should show in a few days so until then, we eat a lot.'

'Mm.'

'So did they give you a schedule yet?'

'Well, I have to prepare for the upcoming Entrance Exams in a week, so deliver my meals to the library...the non-messy kind.'

'Mm. Dimsum it is then and easy-to-eat stuff.'

'Yeah.'

'Well, the white stuff is rice flour anyway so that'll be makeshift rice later I suppose...and prepare for black tea later.' Beiyue made a face at that. She never liked black tea! It's worse than coffee!

'Why black tea?' she complained.

'Hey, even a high schooler like me knows how sleep-inducing a library can be, and you're studying for the exams.' Dongling deadpanned. 'While you're at school, I'll have to look into cultivation too. This world was my dream come true as a magus.' she admitted wistfully. 'Things I couldn't do...I can do now.'

'No kidding, you treated Bing like Articuno.' Beiyue chuckled. Even the slight resemblance was uncanny save for tail feathers, and some ice crystals on Bing's body. 'But yeah, let's take advantage of the calm before the storm...we'll get stronger.'

'Mm. Well, today's the sentencing of the Xiao Clan.' said Dongling. 'It's all the maids could talk about. You'd probably be asked to come.' Beiyue scowled at that.

'Great. For now I'll act the victim again...'

'Last night you have everyone on your side, so milk it more...and let's do physical training.' Dongling gave her workout routine for a girl's body complete with drawings and end results.' Beiyue looked at the list.

'Oho! Does your girlfriend have a body like this?' she grinned at the ideal shape results of physical workout training.

'Ehhh no, she's not into physical workouts...I just studied how female muscles should work with my favorite spell...and Sakura's er, top isn't ideal for our livelihood...Fuji-nee says she's an E-Cup.' Beiyue squawked at her.

'An E at fifteen?! Damn! I had nothing at that age! I was a late bloomer!' Beiyue fumed at the unfairness of it all, motivating her to eat.

xxx

After breakfast...Dongling reported to the Emperor when she was told to see him upon getting back to the kitchens. Thus in his office...

She kowtowed to the floor upon greeting. 'Rise.'

'Your orders, your majesty?' Dongling asked the Emperor.

'As you know, Beiyue will be studying for the Imperial College side of Lingyang School.' said the Emperor. 'That leaves you a lot of free time.'

'Yes...so the miss instructed me to catch up on training and cultivating as her bodyguard...but who would help her while I can take care of myself? She tried again upon being cured but when she tries...what she gets disappears from her Dantian immediately. It was why Princess Royal feared for her future as in this cruel world, martial arts decides one's worth as a human being, living in fear for the miss and groomed me as her personal guardian.' this shocked the emperor. 'So while young, miss decided to compensate with physical means upon being fully healed.'

'Is that right...I'll be asking some experts about that matter.' the Emperor frowned.

'What of the Xiao Clan?'

'For some reason, Xue has enchantments upon her mind. We could not get her to talk.' said the Emperor. 'I had Yuancheng and two of his wives, and their servants all flogged and condemned to life in prison.' he spoke so frostily. 'Qiyuan and Concubine Fang is innocent of their conspiracy, we let him go. The children are still underage, but consequences of their family's actions is enough punishment for them.' he said.

'Xiao Qiyuan made Xiao Fang the official lady of the Family because at least, she was righteous and virtuous despite being powerless when Qin and Xue ran rampant with the backing of their husband, and had her adopt the other children as her own, and Qiyuan took family headship once more, coming out of retirement. We have given public statements regarding the Xiao Clan. And as of last night, I returned to Beiyue the remains of the money they stole from her annually, and took from the mansion what they purchased with her money. Those things are hers by right, but from the clothes and jewelry, she had them all sold to take back what was spent on them.'

Not all can be returned though, as money spent on cultivation was expensive.

'...good luck to Lady Fang for that, given how the young master and young misses are though both us girls never saw second young master so we have no clear opinion of him...the rest are out of control with their arrogance and cruelty in that evil household towards us.' the most evil of them all, being Xiao Yun at that!

'I suppose so. So you're training under orders?'

'Yes. I am the young miss' sword on Princess Royal's wish.'

Sword.

That's an interesting way to put it, the Emperor thought. Beiyue has absolute faith in Dongling as she was the only one who stayed when hardships came, and her mother's other maids abandoned two little girls defenseless from the Xiaos, so he had hunted them down and gave them physical punishment.

Such loyalty must be rewarded. Until then, they must figure out Beiyue's problem somehow!

xxx

Lunchbreak...

'Er...this is dimsum?' Beiyue sweatdropped. The steamed buns took the form of rectangle-shaped white things instead looking like milk-flavored Mars Bars or something! And big enough for a big bite!

'The typical bun-shape is in the way, messier and far difficult to eat even back in our place.' Dongling told her. 'The filling will spill out and you're in a library. So I made it this shape so nothing spills per bite.'

'Mm, that's innovatingly-considerate!' Beiyue was happy. She has about six of these. 'What're the fillings?'

'With my customized sauces, it's diced mushrooms and eggs, diced herbs and seafood, and finally, diced vegetables with shellfish. Two of each, have fun guessing which is which.' Dongling grinned cheekily. 'The beverage is black tea with choice sweet spices and milk.' she put up a teacup, and a teapot.

'Gee, what a brat.' Beiyue chuckled. 'So what's for tonight?'

'Mmm...you OK with Beef Tenderloin?' Yin foods during the day, and Yang foods at night as meat is part of a balanced diet.

'Anything you make is luxuriously playful at this point!' Beiyue sputtered out. 'I swear, all you make is too good ever since you started playing with food!'

'Anything for a recovering malnourished body since we started retaliating against your ex-family you know. Before we can think of forging combat-worthy bodies we have to restore ourselves from years of cold stale bread and plain rice bowls!'

Beiyue cannot argue with that...

xxx

Six days later...the effects of the Cosmetic Pills fully took effect.

When everyone came to see the royal children off, they were shocked speechless.

That Beiyue was more beautiful than last they saw her. Granted, her porcelain-white smooth skin and pitch-black lustrous hair already gave her a Snow-White Beauty but now, with the cosmetic pills, she became extremely beautiful now, more emphasis on feminine as Dongling reinforced the pills' effects to ten times.

Dongling who took one too, grew beautiful as well. She was the most beautiful maid in the Palace now, much to the jealousy of other maids. They thought that she was treated TOO well by her miss!

Dongling was among the maids who joined the escorting party to Lingyang College.

Her lady is sitting with First Prince, Crown Prince, Third Prince, and Princess Yingye.

"Wow, what did she do in the days she shut herself in?" Yingye wondered. Beiyue got prettier than last time she saw her.

She had talked to Beiyue who said Dongling 'found some cosmetic pills for her' when Concubine Qin was imprisoned. It was the woman's stash and they used it. Whaaat, it's rightfully hers since it was HER money they spent for it. So that was indeed, justified to Yingye. Beiyue gave some cosmetics to Dongling for her years of loyalty to score big in a partner one day. She rewarded her mother's only loyal servant in such a manner, as out of all Princess Royal's maids when she died, only Dongling stayed despite the incoming hardships.

The other maids abandoned them to their fates coldly, because in their eyes, the sickly princess who cannot practice shamed the good name of their mistress, and two _children_ suffered. One maid, the only adult maid who genuinely loved Beiyue, followed Princess Royal to death due to the close bonds they shared since they were children she couldn't live without her lady, so the Emperor bestowed her a posthumous Princess title. Dongling is rewarded by her cousin, and the deserters punished by her father with Physical Punishment: Disfiguring.

By wearing white clothes with silver embroidery, Beiyue seemed an angel by this point now, though her personality needs working due to years of grief.

Yingye won't give up in thawing her cousin's icy heart!


	8. Dongling's Wish

Dongling's Wish

At the entrance of Lingyang College, there were already many other carriages outside. These are carriages that escorted the young ladies/masters to school from the city.

The gates of Lingyang College were magnificent, with hundreds of steps leading to the top. The dark arches in front of the door were filled with power and there are plenty of energies flowing. This is one of the barriers guarding Lingyang College. When there is an invasion of foreign enemies, the vitality on the archway will create a huge ki barrier. If the invader's strength isn't above eight stars, it is impossible to break through.

The pure and honest black seemed to be more solemn giving people a layer of admiration.

"And Beiyue's coming to a school like this." Dongling thought in awe. She had asked Beiyue if Lingyang would be anything like Clock Tower Rin dreams of. She'll find out soon.

The maids then accompanied their masters for their annual evaluation exams and in the cases of the newcomers, Admissions.

After the exams, they went straight home, awaiting results of their exams that would be delivered next day.

'W-what's it say?!' Dongling asked nervously as she delivered the letter. Beiyue read the results of her exams...

'100.'

'100?!'

'I wasn't the assassin 'Ultimate Weapon' for show in Earth y'know.' Beiyue snorted. 'At any rate, go make us cake. Since you can compensate with magic for tools this world doesn't have...'

'What type?'

'Anything will do as long as it's not nutty and no peanut butter either!' Beiyue ordered. 'I want cake before we begin one hell of a workout! We got until summer!'

'Yes yes...'

The oddity thus happened. That in the kitchen, Dongling the maid did something very odd that day in the kitchen with flour, eggs, milk, butter, and other flavorings. She made perfectly round flat sheets of 'something' she baked something that looked boring into something so...appealing.

Dongling made a mango mille crepe cake. Due to her experience with Bing, she was able to chill the mango cream she made as she magically applied it thinly between layers. The top is then dusted with powdered sugar and mango cubes garnish.

"I wonder if I can make Purin at some point..."

Other than Mango Mille Crepe, she also made Longan Juice...

xxx

In no time flat, this is now the talk of the palace.

Beiyue had begun training, and they trained outside the city after making packed lunch and drinks by the bulk.

She borrowed a sword from Dongling from her many, many collections after this number:

'How on earth do you have so many Noble Phantasms on you?!' Beiyue sputtered as Dongling took out famous weapons known to famous heroes, projecting them out of her Reality Marble. To quote Dongling, 'As long as it has a blade no matter how small, I see it and it's recorded in my Reality Marble.' she could also record Shields and bow and arrows come in a set. However, she cannot record modern-day weapons like guns due to her Origin. Considering there's shields, bows and arrows, Beiyue felt that BECAUSE a Sword was born in a forge, it was a Blacksmithing-Type Reality marble anything born of molten metal can possibly be recorded.

'I doubt Tohsaka is this wealthy to have THIS many!' she shrieked in shock, her eyes popping out. 'This many will bankrupt at least, ten aristocrat magus families and put the Top Three in the red!' magi place value on history, thus see modern things as worthless, as it is in 'age' where most mystery lies, thus more power to a place or item the more ancient it was. For them, 500 years is youngest by standards. 400 years and less is 'cheap, modern trash'!

Even as a spellcasting Magus that lives among humans, not with fellow magi(they'll deride her existence), Beiyue knows that. As a reward for her time, she teaches Dongling Summoning and Alchemy, be it lecture or spell day by day. She also got a poison pill from Dongling, the one Xue always uses on her and she has a large stock of those, no doubt, confiscated by the Black Cavalry ages ago.

'They are merely replicated copies...and using them as Noble Phantasms will require a lot of ki.' said Dongling. 'So the way I am now, I can only use them as weapons, not as Noble Phantasms. Not only that, I can borrow the experience accumulated in these weapons, temporarily making me one hell of a fighter borrowing the skills of the owners of these weapons. So this one Servant back in the Holy Grail Wars derisively called me 'Faker'.' she sighed. 'At least, my Archery skills are truly mine.'

'Heh, nothing bad about that as long as you live afterwards.' Beiyue snorted. 'Anything usable for survival, exploit it! That's what any magus will do! Will honor, honesty and mercy put food on your table and let you keep your life? One's life is more precious than anything in this world!'

'I think in a world like this, be a Saber or a Lancer.' said Dongling. 'Almost everyone here is by how they carry themselves.'

So the girls favored small swords for now during their sparrings...however, only Dongling can utilize 'the experience', Beiyue could not. Then again, she was a good fighter of her own...just that, her body needs to catch up to her skills! And in dual wielding...Dongling lent her Jack the Ripper's knives while clashing with her Kanshou and Bakuya.

And what better practice buddy than someone who's can take on the experiences of Heroes who wielded perfect copies of their weapons?

Not only that, they also received a lot of cultivation pills from Prince Xiaoyao who was very affectionate with Beiyue Dongling discreetly left the two alone. He was the Chief Pharmacist who was also Beiyue's backer and stuck around for hours, that Dongling made many modern day desserts the pantry allows her, along with tea, delighting the man...into becoming their most frequent visitor...and ended up dragging Prince Liangyi along whenever he was around. Needless to say, Beiyue was forced to socialize which was Dongling's intention.

(Beiyue gave her the noogie for that when she found out. 'But it's you who told me to get along with people who can help you so I got you those two people!')

(The Emperor wants to see Beiyue at least, once a day to see she was doing well since moving in, so they had to adjust their schedules...as she now eats in the royal dining table though her food was of course, different from theirs)

xxx

'Hey aniue, I can't find Beiyue anywhere!' Yingye complained to her brother. 'Seen her anywhere?'

'...she is training for the coming school year, Yingye.' said Zhangye. 'Some servants would say she and her maid are going out in their riding outfits.' he said. 'They would come back late at night so father ensured she was always at dinnertime now.' that, and her maid is a talented cook that can now shine, since her foods are gorgeous and smelled great, that father asked Dongling to teach her cooking to the Palace Chefs. **And what a big difference now that Dongling has full access to a kitchen.**

'Oh...they could have invited us along.' Yingye pouted. 'I was trying to melt that icy heart of hers!'

'The way they are now...the way they behave, they don't trust anyone who isn't father.' said Zhangye, shaking his head. 'It's only father they trust as he was the only one truly kind to Beiyue despite her shortcomings even when Royal Aunt was around.' he said with a sigh. 'Everyone else...is an enemy. That is their reality for many years. No one but themselves to depend on and all alone.'

'Aniue...'

xxx

And so, when Summer came about three months later...

In the Xiao Residence, what's supposed to be a day of excitement, the atmosphere was akin to one walking to their executions.

Xiao Yun had been repudiated by Xue Che, and nobody invited them to social galas since. The friends they have, quickly dropped them in disgust. Qiyuan was far luckier, because he was deemed innocent by the court as is Lady Fang so Qiyuan still has friends in court, and he married Fang for the sake of having 'untainted children'. Due to all their servants being punished for their abuse of Beiyue, all were subject to six years of imprisonment along with daily dose of whippings and treatment they subjected Beiyue to. They had to hire new Servants and Lady Fang sternly warned the Xiao Children to treat their new servants well or else.

Because Zhongqi was as emotional as his mother, Qiyuan knew he must take Zhonglei to court instead and taught him politics in the summer and trained Fang in being a proper Lady of the Clan even if nobody would invite her and the children to social events anymore. But precaution cannot hurt. Because Fang was known to be virtuous and a righteous person, she at least, goes to social galas with the other ladies trying her out, after years of 'knowing' Qin and Xue, never realizing that they were evil women behind the doors of Xiao Residence.

She had better rapport. Especially as she was the only concubine who actually showed how she looks like, without the power of cosmetic pills and dresses plainly. She has the appearance of a real late-thirties woman. She felt that she was once a maid. She should take humble pride in her origins unlike what Xue had done and she was formerly Princess Royal's maid...until 'Yuancheng can't keep it in his pants.'

Thus people had the opinion, 'Xiao Yuancheng chose evil women over virtuous women! It's only natural he would both have evil children!' and they have no idea what kind of person Beiyue was beyond her timidity and her growing spine since that party, when Xitian-dono gave her the power to fight back?

'A new fight begins.' said Qiyuan as his grandchildren save for Ling left. 'Now, it's their turn to be alone in a world that hates them.'

Ling now had mixed feelings.

Because she was such trouble nor had the aptitude, she cannot go to Lingyang College, even to the Imperial Side. But now that the Xiaos were exposed for what they are, she was at least, safe at home while Zhongqi and the others are weak outside.

At least Xiao Yun got thrown off her luxurious perch, it was all she cares about. All of them are on the same boat now, at the lowest of the pecking order! In this world, both martial arts AND reputation is everything!

xxx

And so...

For Beiyue, a battle begun as well.

Riding with her cousins, she has weapons on her.

A mini-Excalibur made by a smith because in a sword fight, she can't just summon Ice Feather. Dongling had commissioned the sword using their money, and some kunai. She also has poison antidotes and spirit potions on herself as Dongling performed Alchemy to equip Beiyue for school within her Space Ring. Not only that, due to her...problem, the Black Jade is as good as a Magic Crest!

Beiyue was thus reassured of herself.

When Dongling made that comparison as she fused the Jade to herself in her fight against Sima Guiyan, she saw so many spells recorded within, and it's like a nuclear reactor as a source of power. But the deeper you dive if you're not it's true owner...it's fatal. So Beiyue had to become Blood-Owner. Dongling was no thief due to her personality...which was lucky.

Blood-Owner aside, she fused the thing inside her body...in her inner thighs as nobody EVER stabs there with a weapon.

From her cousins' observation, Beiyue was no longer 'skin and bones'. She filled out to healthy levels now. But she was as silent as ever. If one wants her to talk, you must initiate. At least she answers back.

And so...

'So Beiyue, what classes did you take just now?' Yingye asked Beiyue.

'...Mounted Archery, Medicine, Military Strategy and History.'

'Geh?! Three of those are classes even most men don't want and only men take those classes!' Yingye gasped out. Her classes were Music, History, Etiquette and Art.

'There's no way I'd be a stay at home wife.' said Beiyue bluntly. 'If I wanted wife lessons I'd ask Dongling instead.'

'Eh?! Why Dongling?!'

'Because.'

Dongling was a true-blue wife material, former gender be damned. One hell of a homemaker, chef, technologically-savvy. AND a Future Servant, considering her future self was Alaya's Attack Dog who came back to the past to show her where her ideals would take her to...either drop it, or be shanked by her future self. But love DID make Dongling drop it. She gave everything up for Sakura which was why she died and Dongling had no regrets, so Beiyue supposed in a way, her future self won. She abandoned the twisted ideals, and is now reborn in a life where she could pursue her own happiness.

Although deciding to become her Servant as she knows nothing else because her life was about helping others? That's worrying...

xxx

At the palace...

Because Dongling has nothing to do without Beiyue around, she spent her day cultivating and honing her magecraft.

Due to a steady supply package, she was sure to reach 9-stars in strength in a mere five years. So they have to be careful in keeping it. She was a 3-star before and by this summer, was now a 4-star Master. She worked _that_ hard. But still...three months-and-some days to get this far...and Emperor-sama and a group of experts were horrified regarding Beiyue's 'situation' which was why she could not cultivate but at least can use some power by drawing from nature...and has to use it quickly before it's gone again. So the Black Jade was their well-kept secret and trump card.

Apparently, after each breakthrough, one must train their bodies to adjust to the new powers. So they can't just shove all pills in one sitting, or die from Ki Toxication. Too much ki for the body to handle that all cells **die**. The only way to take pills sooner is to adapt faster and train. Then again, some people will have all time in the world anyway, cultivation pills are expensive...people can barely go past 4 stars due to economic issues...and all stages have three levels to break through. Junior, Intermediate, Master.

The easiest profession was Warrior at any rate.

Before taking her pills, she analyzes them so she could replicate and make sure they were indeed, cultivation pills.

She took down notes...and decided to hunt down high-quality herbs. The problem, is Beiyue's pot. It's cheap and weak, and can't withstand their ki. The pot she bought was what beginner students in Linhuai use so it's cheap!

In the ranking order of Pharmacy, there's Yellow, Mystery, Earth and Heaven being highest.

Yellow which most students are, is one level. Mystery is two levels, Earth is three levels and Heaven is four levels. These levels were decided by how your Ki control and strength was, in refining pills. If Summoners think they have it bad, Pharmacists have it even tougher, that it's a rare, precious profession. Bad enough breaking through a grade, breaking through another order is another thing entirely.

To put it into perspective in comparison, a Heaven-Class Master is the equivalent of a 9-star Master Summoner. Only, Heaven-Class Pharmacists have incredible ki control and refinement.

The only Heaven-Class Master Nanyi has, was Prince Xiaoyao. And all Pharmacists must have an Earth Attribute. If not and still wanna be a Pharmacist, they must take an Earth-Washing Pill to change their elemental attribute and there are no take-backs. For Beiyue who has no element due to her situation, she can refine pills as well. Having no element mean lots of possibilities, and not limited to a single field.

And Pill-Making was a process of condensing, calcinating into powder, and combining while taking into account flame control...in order to fuse the materials to create a pill.

So she kept the records and info, and stored it in her space, while making her sigh and focus on training instead.

Beiyue may have been teaching her but she told him, 'That's what Clock Tower does with it but WE do things OUR way. As an Assassin I tweaked my education to suit my job. You? How will you make it your own personal style? That's your homework.'

Right now, she needs a Summon of her own and her Dantian's affinity is an Earth Elemental. She can be both a Summoner and Pharmacist in one go.

That means botanical manipulation and earth-phenomena replication magic.

Plant manipulation...that rather reminds her of a certain red-headed fox in a certain anime. Now, time to try it out!

She bought plant seeds and decided to give it a whirl, after consuming a pill that will enable her to enter 5-star stage...

It worked.

She decided that UBW aside, there's this for her sorcery! Ingenious!

xxx

Dongling found a recipe for Muscle-Growing Pill. Why this...unusually-uncreative name was beyond her. Can't they just call it Wound-Mending Pill instead? Good part? Even an imbecile can make it.

Muscle-Growing Pill was popular between mercenaries and adventurers. If melted in water and applied on injuries, it had the efficacy of quickly stopping the bleeding and speed up healing process. The way to refine it was pretty simple and the materials were commonly seen, along with a cheap price.

Normal pharmacists would refine this in large amounts in short amount of time. As long as they refined it a lot, these mercenaries and adventurers would definitely buy the whole stock.

And one pill costs 200 gold coins. So yes, Pharmacists are rich.

She prepared the five types of attributes of materials then slowly ignited a fire. She guided the flame into the Censer and placed a fire attribute, Grass Worm Fruit in there.

Immediately, the flame surrounded the grass worm fruit. It slowly calcined and the waste of the epidermis was quickly calcined out. The grass worm fruit with the size of a fist slowly burned into a pile of powder. Then she placed the wind attributed snake tail grass in.

She watched as the flame slowly swallowed the materials, calcined, and turned into powder. The types of materials were all transformed into powder, floating separately within the cheap censer they have. Through the flames transmitted outwards, Dongling could observe each movement inside the censer. When refining pills, heat control must be controlled well.

The materials were placed inside first then after it was calcined into powder, the flame must be weakened. Otherwise, the medicine properties would all be swallowed but the flame can't be completely lowered either. Otherwise, the medicine powders would spread out and refining could fail!

Therefore, when the five types of materials were placed inside, the time when it did so would be different. The heat of the flame must be different as well.

The type different attributed types of materials needed different types of flames.

These are all testing the mental ability of a beginner pharmacist. As long as one place wasn't controlled well, the whole process of refining pills would end up as a failure.

It was her first time she attempted to truly refine pills so a layer of sweat droplets appeared on her forehead. She didn't dare to relax one bit, observing in detail what was going on in the censer.

Finally, the five types of materials were to the point where they would be mixed together. Under the flame's condensation, it slowly intertwined and mixed with each other. After it calcined for a while, a glossy-amber colored pill the size of a thumb floated up on the censer. Success! Sure it has a few flaws, but who cares?!

'Oh wow! I did it!'

Dongling felt she now truly has a future as a mage that she wept tears of joy.

She tried again and again, improving her ki control, joy in her heart and that was one hell of a motivation.

By the time Beiyue came back from school, she found Dongling lying on the floor, sleeping soundly, and a pile of amber-colored pills on a white cloth. All perfectly round with dull gloss.

'...what has she been doing...?'


	9. Making a Scapegoat

Making a Scapegoat

When Dongling woke up by sundown, Beiyue finally got answers.

Dongling overdid it with Pharmacy.

Pharmacy.

It was a very respected field even in China. Because you will never see a Pharmacist without a Healer they paired up with in the Asian Confederate of Magocracy. Magi who specialize in Pharmacy refine magical pills that their partner prescribes for patients afflicted with magical maladies. And being a pill-maker is a heinously-difficult job. Ingredients is an issue because for one, buying it in society is expensive, in proportion to the difficulty-level in obtaining it by Freelancers specialized in supplying. And failure CAN happen, wasting up to millions of yuan if even a single mistake was made.

And when Dongling explained the process, same rules. Lucky.

'So it's like that huh? And by the looks of things, you made several dozen.' Beiyue chuckled, looking at the pill pile. 'I should try my shot too. But back in China, this ranking order you told me about didn't exist. You simply made pills and that's it. Maybe there's factors involved...gimme your notes and sell the excess pills you made after you fill a jar for our use. It's overcrowding us here. And if what you say is true, I have to try out my luck too.'

'Right!'

And so...after dinner with relatives, Beiyue tried her luck in Pharmacy. She aimed for better levels of refinement than Dongling's work as her personal pride was on the line...

Dongling's pills were perfectly round, but with dull gloss. However, it oozes its 'power' that it promises to consumers. It's already a great level expected of anyone under Earth Grade-One Level. Low-level Mystery and Yellow pills wouldn't feel this way according to books.

She'll make hers shine like crystal if she had to! Practice makes perfect after all! Xiaoyao's pills were as beautiful as they are potent.

Granted, both she and Dongling's lineages were cheap trash. But they made up for it with creativity and execution. They weren't shackled by shit called tradition! Hah!

xxx

'Sigh, what a bind huh?' Dongling heard the news from fellow maids that there was an incident in school between Beiyue and a girl named Xue Meng.

Her miss of course, played it safe. It was easy for her to make it look like Xue Meng had an accident and make it her fault. After all, 'Beiyue only did what Xue Meng did,' being a beginner at martial arts but went as far as cheating that Xue Meng accidentally slit her own throat with her hidden knife! And everyone had agreed with her in school.

Although Zhangye did scold Beiyue and Yingye for starting an unsanctioned fight in a prestigious arena...

When her miss was back, Beiyue looked quite amused.

'Bei-chan okaeri.' Dongling greeted, making Beiyue stumble a little. 'I heard from the maids what happened in school yesterday. They sure don't know any better.'

'Of course.' Beiyue sneered. 'A pro like me can do many things. Hell, I was a dagger master at ten years old even and the idiot wore long ribbons to look fancy and cute.'

'Ah...that's stupid.' Dongling paused. 'I can strangle anyone with all those ribbons and I'm not even an Assassin. I'm an Archer.'

'Right?' Beiyue purred. 'What did you do today?'

'Hummm, doing the laundry, clean your room, gather a ton of herbs for playing from the forest, make and sell in that order.' said Dongling. 'I got access to Yellow-Grade books in the library on the sly and copied things of interest.' she said.

'Mm. We got some studying to do.'

'Hai.'

They must reach at least, Earth Level before they hit mid-teens was Beiyue's goal.

After all, you can't have revenge if you're weak!

After reinforcing a cultivation pill to max levels of potency, she consumed and began cultivating. Even if it all goes away because of Yan, she at least, must have the rank to show.

What a pain in the butt. Thank goodness for that Jade. But Beiyue knew the power within it won't last forever either so she has to find other methods.

Considering the true her is too powerful still, she really needed a new Censer.

'Oh Dongling, I have a job for you.'

xxx

Xiao Estate...

Dongling's mission was to steal something of Xiao Yun's. Something incriminating.

On Water Garden Pavilion, Xiao Yun was cultivating herself to exhaustion.

Her Sky Snow Cat was a Rank 4 beast as opposed to her Rank 3. Even without pills, her cultivation will receive a boost from the beast. But once she herself is a 4-star, she would need pills again.

The household servants are new too. New faces Dongling never saw before. Then again, all former Xiao Servants received Physical Punishment for their abuse of Beiyue. For the girls, it was physical disfigurement they can never marry. For men, losing their kneecaps. For the female servants, they now know what it means to be 'unattractive' just as how Xue Che repudiated Beiyue and for men, for bullying a helpless ill girl, they now know what it means to be helpless.

Even better, Xiao Yun's room was messy.

Dongling can easily steal her hairpins.

And Xue Che would know her taste in hairpins. Very good.

When Yun left with her maid for a bath, it was too easy. Not even a single security spell.

'Beiyue, I got a hairpin.' said Dongling, giving Beiyue the hairpin. 'Why not use Zhongqi as a scapegoat?' that would be more logical for a mage, right?

'I would have, but it'll be too damn easy when I want things drawn out and slow.' Beiyue told him. 'Xiao Yun is the daughter of that bitch who has been poisoning me all these years so I have a bone to pick!' she smiled darkly, taking the hairpin. She then put on the outfit of Xitian, and ran off in the dark.

'Hoo, boy...revenge huh?' Dongling whistled.

To be frank, she has nothing against the Xiaos, even if she was extremely unhappy that an entire clan horribly mistreated two girls and nobody came to save them in their minds as the Xiaos did a good job keeping their abuse quiet. But what happened already happened. All they could do, was make 'their' lives better to put their souls at ease.

The original Huang Beiyue and Dongling died, replaced by them while inheriting their memories and feelings.

The original Beiyue reminded her of Sakura who suffered in the Matou Household. Original Dongling was like her when she was a child. They were similar in their dedication, tenacity and stubbornness in protecting what was theirs to protect and what they believe in. But also in helplessness against things beyond their abilities.

In the meantime, she went to Xiao Residence again to browse through stuff as to why the girls suffered so.

She found records in Butler Zhou's things.

She read and froze.

"Oh. My. God."

She went to find more in Yuancheng's things, Qin's things and Xue's things...Yuancheng has no diary. Qin does and Xue has letters, not a diary.

xxx

Beiyue was back, looking irate and cross.

'Grrrr! That darn Feng Liangyi! It was supposed to be mine but he got there first!' yup, she's angry as she changed back. 'Dongling, what's that you're reading?'

'...Butler Zhou's diary.' Beiyue now looked worried because Dongling looked pale-faced with what she was reading. '...I recommend you read this out of the city so you can let loose some steam.'

That really worried the Assassin as she got Butler Zhou's diary from Dongling.

'Perhaps, your alias of Xitian(drama days) very well fit what's going on.' Dongling continued softly that got Beiyue apprehensive now. 'You can then decide what to do afterward.'

Beiyue frowned.

'Alright. I'll go out of town for this.' Beiyue left again.

Dongling was sure a part of the forest will be a wreck tonight. And to think she has yet to get Xue's letters as Dongling hasn't organized it yet!

She cleaned up Beiyue's room, and left to make some comfort food.

Even in the weeks she's known Beiyue, she's only ever known her benevolent and spiteful side, something she'd never think an Assassin can have. When planning and plotting someone's demise, she really fits her old job description.

But what if when truly angry?

'Ooh! More snacks?'

Yingye asked, but she saw a bunch of glistening roses on...bread, right? Dongling made bread out of wheat, instead of rice which was strange, but very flavorful!

'They look like flowers...' she observed with an amazed, but thoughtful expression on her face.

'Haha, I did that on purpose.' Dongling smiled. 'Miss has a newfound love for snacking while training.'

'But her problem?' Yingye asked, concerned. Beiyue has a classified secret that caused her ability to cultivate 'stolen' each time she tries. So she had to take an alternative after recovering from illness. They once tried keeping Avalon in, she could KEEP her cultivation. But without it, she loses huge chunks of her ki. Because Avalon is a Bounded Field by itself, she can keep Yan imprisoned without the spells stealing her Ki again! But once it's morning, Beiyue has to sadly part with it to keep up the ruse and keep it in her ring.

'She still attempts if only to rise in rank anyway. Prince Xiaoyao went out of his way for us after all.' Dongling sighed. 'Want one? It's an Apple-Berry Pastry.'

'Apple-Berry?'

'Yup. I soaked thin apple slices into concentrated raspberry juice to take on it's color, rolled em' up in pastry and baked em'. The combined flavors taste really good!'

'Ooh, let me have two!' Yingye squealed. 'I'll give one to aniue, can I?'

'Sure, go ahead.' Yingye happily took two roses and ran off. Dongling proceeded to Xiaoyao's Laboratory in the Palace. Being a Chief Pharmacist, he has a vast office here containing a vast storage for herbs and beast parts for pharmacy.

The man was doing inventory with a subordinate.

'...so all this in the list, Wangye?'

'Yes. People order a lot when they get the money and it's not easy rushing things.' Xiaoyao did an armfold with a sigh. 'Start tomorrow.'

'Yes sir...ah!' he pointed at the window. Xiaoyao looked at where his servant pointed at to see a small plate of two apple tarts by the windowsill.

'It's probably from Miss Dongling.' Xiaoyao smiled. 'Talents blossom when no longer stomped down upon. Yue'er may not be able to cultivate, but her combat sense is high, and Miss Dongling's cooking is marvelous as well as a genius talent!' he said with a beaming smile. 'But it may have been here for a long while after it's left behind...gotta make sure...' he took out a small bottle from his space ring and made a few drops of the clear liquid on the dessert...nothing. Safe to eat!

Beiyue and Dongling will never poison anyone. Both girls have trouble trusting, but they show gratefulness towards kindness. He often gets snacks from Dongling and Beiyue was slowly warming up to him.

AND he has lots of enemies...

'Mm! This will go well with flower tea.'

xxx

Misty Forest, Moonset Valley...

Beiyue let loose her rage there after reading what's in the diary, starting from when her mother married Yuancheng.

'...haah...haaah...I never thought I'd find out something like this, because Dongling stole Butler Zhou's diary...' she growled as she sat on a rock, exhausted after wrecking the crags in the valley.

Her mother married Yuancheng at 16 and he, 22. But never touched him in ten years because of war and she was at the forefront of war. Because of that, Yuancheng got attracted to Xue, seeing her behind her mother's back. At first Butler Zhou was worried because if Princess Royal finds out, it'll be a scandal! Even worse when Xue was blatantly seducing him in order to become a Concubine. At the time, Fang was the first concubine. Princess Royal's maids took offense and beat her up. Xue came crying to Yuancheng and ordered the maids be punished, but they threatened him they will tell their mistress regardless and serves Xue right for betraying their miss, after all she's done for her. They even beat up the servants ordered to flog them, leaving Yuancheng no choice but to keep Xue away while Huiwen was gone fighting.

A year after her mother came back just in time for the Palace Banquet, came the scandal between Xiao Fu-ma and Qi Chengxiang's younger daughter Qin. The next day, Butler Zhou got wind that Yuancheng was severely punished by angry Empress Dowagers and the newly-crowned Emperor because a Servant saw Yuancheng doing the dirty with Qin, pinning her to a wall and reported OUT LOUD at that when people are still around! So the Xiaos were in severe disgrace along with Qi Qin. Her furious father disowned her on the spot as the man valued reputation more than family, infamous for it.

Those were reasons why Huiwen never let Yuancheng touch her. She wanted nothing to do with an infidel man though she found no fault in Fang as 'she was there first, so it's OK' and treated Fang kindly. Beiyue thought it was why Fang was nice to original Beiyue when she came crying to her from all the bullying.

Soon, when the war was drawing to a close, Huiwen was pregnant...but Yuancheng was not the father. She wouldn't say who, but said, 'You have no right to accuse me of infidelity when you did it first.' Butler Zhou thought Huiwen found a man who loved her but died in war, wanting to keep his baby. His master could not argue, but roared in rage in his residence. Of course it was a kept secret known only to him, Qiyuan whom Huiwen told to, and Yuancheng himself. But bore a daughter who could not cultivate Yuancheng was smug she bore 'a defect'. Retaliation? He got one hell of a hard time in his deployment and barely-equipped, deployed in tough missions he barely survived from with very low compensation and they got a visitation from Empress Dowager who ensured they can never tell anyone unless they want to die from sorcery placed on them. Butler Zhou can write but can never say he did or any actions to reveal secret at all, and lambasted Yuancheng for cheating on her dutiful daughter that she too, turned to another man. That was how Beiyue translated Zhou's writings.

In a world where martial arts was everything, Beiyue was deemed 'less than human', so Huiwen protected Beiyue until one day, Huiwen entrusted Butler Zhou with the books of Qinghe and Miyang for Beiyue and died hours later. It was too fast, even for the butler. But Yuancheng found out, and gave Qinghe to Qin, and Miyang to Xue who definitely enjoyed themselves while Beiyue fell ill days after the funeral and never recovered, utterly becoming a useless waste while living in poverty.

Butler Zhou knows this won't last for long...and he was right, Beiyue thought darkly. Four years after indulging themselves with their money, Dongling let loose their dark secret in the banquet. Reputation beyond repair, severely punished with physical punishment and have no future!

So now Beiyue has a goal...know who her true father is, alongside finding out why her mother died. Huiwen was very healthy and then suddenly-dying? Suspicious!

Sighing, she went home, and found a plate of flower tarts on her table.

"Thoughtful as ever." Beiyue could not help but smile. She poured herself tea that had gone cold, and ate the tarts. Raspberry with...a hint of apple? She plucked one of the petals which were thinly-sliced apples soaked in raspberry concentrate! 'And she's self-taught.' she deadpanned with a chuckle.

xxx

Next day...breakfast at the Royal Dining Room...

The palace was STILL none-the-wiser that Beiyue's food was 'specially-treated'. All ingredients reinforced, before cooking. So her recovery in health was marvelously-fast. Her food was different from everyone else's who ate the same thing.

Vegetables and soup stock were from veggies, herbs and chicken bones good for organs, and chicken croquettes with a savory sauce with creamy milk for drinking when a servant came in.

'Reporting to your majesty...Anguo Gong has reported a thievery in his mansion, saying the culprit is Xiao Yun of House Xiao.'

'...so early...' the Emperor sighed. 'What was stolen?'

'A Purple Lotus Flame Censer and a Water Bead, sire.' the family stiffened and Beiyue played along.

'Those two are rare, powerful treasures created by ancient enchanters!' Prince Jing cried in horror. 'Uncle was really proud of those!'

Yup, mayhem ensued.

'To be honest I don't feel sorry one bit for him!' Yingye huffed as almost everyone left. 'Serves him right for conspiring against my brother!'

'You found that out when?' Beiyue wondered.

'It was two years ago. It was a formal party in the palace back then...I overheard that pig and Xue-yifei talk about how to ensure Jing's rise to emperorhood.' Yingye scowled. 'It was good aniue has a lot of accomplishments with a strong support and has no stain to his name but still...'

'In a treacherous harem residence, one cannot rest on their laurels.' said Beiyue. 'Especially for sons.' Yingye pursed her lips, and armfolded unhappily. Knowing how true that was. Even the younger or youngest can supplant a Childe, if things were done right.

'There's that.' Yingye sighed. Her brother has rivals but luckily she doesn't. Beiyue doesn't care about state of affairs, too busy worrying about her newfound freedom and what to do with it. She was either outside or in the library or in her room, the last one being rare. She also has no support base, but her father and Prince Xiaoyao made up for it all. Two of the country's most powerful men behind her. He also drags Liangyi to see Beiyue. When she asks Yi what happens in their talks, he would tell her,

'She's like a cat hissing at a perceived threat, ready to scratch if provoked.' he says she doesn't trust anyone who wasn't her maid, and it'll take time. Because of how she was known, she felt she was alone in a hostile world. Everyone is her enemy!

Yingye knew she's far from complete from her personal project.

xxx

For Huang Beiyue, she was fine being with just one person, her fellow magus and apprentice. She doesn't need anyone in this world anyway.

Yes,

Dongling IS her apprentice. Poor ex-boy wasn't taught properly and was left hanging when barely 0.000001% of education was given to her by her fool of a father, the Magus Killer. Dongling repays her tutelage with training her using experience of Heroes, and gathering reagents to train in pharmacy with.

Besides, one gold coin here was equal to 100000 yuan when she calculated the value of coins and prices of goods, starting with cheap stuff. Not easy doing math though!

And it's easy to swim in money here in this world and Dongling paid her more than enough, paying her for a complete full tuition fee in China's equivalent of Clock Tower in Earth.

92 gold coins was more than sufficient. That's like 9.2 million yuan.

But still, she wished it was in nice, crisp, fat wads of bills, not a few gold coins! This world like coins too much! Nothing they can do about that now...

Oh well.

She will take things in stride...

...unaware Dongling has another batch of surprises for her.


	10. Amusement

**A:N replies to Reviewers**

**Not in X-Over Section:** Well, no category for it yet. Very few people appreciate Manhua. System Admins will only put it up with strong demands and they probably count people asking for it. If the numbers hit a quota, they'll create it...I think?

**Shipping:** No idea. Should I give spoilers? As for Shirou!Dongling, who knows...I have yet to read the novels ahead without the crappy auto-translate frying my brains, and I rely on translations from translators who actually made sense with their translations, and their chapters didn't fry my brain. Phew...and due to auto-translate, FNTX has over a thousand chapters, I can't be too bothered hunting down Canon!Dongling's final fate or it'll be MY brain crashing. This site I'm talking about, **69shu com / 3632/** remove the spaces, then google it up. This ain't A03 so I can't paste the link here.

**E-Rank Servant VS Tohsaka comparison:** Don't worry I rectified that after looking twice.

**Shirou as Dongling:** It's a good choice. But for now, I made a few changes. Don't get too snarky about it OK? It's difficult to write a messed-up person on road to recovery. But he remains an extremely-generous doormat until my Beiyue sorts him out. Me thinks exposure to Angra Mainyu as a kid amped up his trauma...only for said trauma to be key to him becoming a future Almighty Janitor of Alaya's and key to Angra's demise thru Excalibur on the Grail via Good Ending.

**Avalon:** Given Shirou's 'I'll help out' personality, it is indeed insane, but I can see him giving up Avalon to Beiyue as in Heaven's Feel Route, Sakura was the Love Interest, Saber's a friend. Had it been Saber, he'd be super-reluctant to part with it and be worried Beiyue might not give him back the memento he has of Saber. And Beiyue was severely poisoned he would still help out anyway. Not only that, there are many similarities between him and Dongling as well, only, he wasn't as spiteful and bitter as Dongling. Still the selfless, spotless idiot who will do the right thing no matter what.

**Beiyue fancying Zhangye:** Those thoughts of hers in the Palace Banquet? Well, she may be a cold-blooded adult assassin who wasn't even affected by her most persistent handsome _pur**suitor**_ on Earth, Agent Lance. She was then suddenly shoved into an adolescent body months later she understandably has a lapse of typical girlish thoughts, but instantly squashed it anyway.

**Throwing Xiaos under the bus:** yeah, wondered why too or Beiyue just didn't mention it at such a ripe opportunity, being too busy worrying for Canon!Dongling who got badly chilled by Bing while focusing on the fight VS Guiyan to help her.

**Bleach X-Over:** As Ichigo huh? Hehehe...I might consider...

**Pharmacy:** LOL don't snark at me for it, I found that tidbit in novels. Not mentioned in Manga though, the manga SHOULD have put that in detail as they did about Summoners in earlier manga chapters! As for Pharmacy Rank, it was mentioned in the novels when Yuwen Di led an expedition against Shura City because Beiyue had to refine Hundred Poisons Pill for defense against Forest Miasma. And that pill was a Fourth Order Pill(Heaven-Class) in level of Difficulty. For the Earth Element, I read about it when Xiaoyao held a Pill Event on his boat, mentioning it to Luoluo, and the Pharmacist Status Ranking in 5 years later arc.

Now I wonder about the ranking of Enchanters now.

**Fang and Ling:** Commoners, particularly those super-poor, don't get education. Fang who was originally a commoner maid wouldn't know what she should have done for Ling even when Princess Royal was still alive, so she didn't know what to ask or do when a big helper was still around, so Canon!Ling was an out-of-control Foot-in-Mouth moron. Thus on her social debut, she understandably, caused embarrassment for not knowing any better, bad enough she was inept in martial arts.

You were right about Yuancheng potentially neglecting her because Ling wasn't a son as he wanted as Ling's education was HIS responsibility. Men in those eras are stupid in regards to marriage and ahem, productivity. It's not like women can have boys on command! Ovaries produce X cells, it's the man _who's the problem_, as no telling if the sperm fertilizing eggs would be an X or Y too to make XX or XY. But alas, women are blamed for not giving her husband a son. Logic back then was illogical to us modern folk.

Qi Qin who was the daughter of a Prime Minister naturally got proper lady education alongside her sister, who became Marchioness Pingbei(novels called her husband Pingbeihou. Hou which means Marquis and she would be called Pingbei-furen in chinese, Furen meaning 'madam'). So her daughter Rou naturally got proper lady lessons. Too bad Qin wasn't the epitome of a proper lady...

Xue was far luckier as Huiwen gave all her maids an education...but got backstabbed for her trouble. Yun was thus able to get proper lady lessons.

* * *

Amusement

At school...

Beiyue cannot help but smile at the news that Xiao Yun was said to have stolen Anguo Gong's treasures, and an irate Xiao Yun and Xue Che were yelling at each other at the Carriage Parking Lot! Dongling picked up a very distinctive hairpin that made Xue Che think it's her!

'I have a bone to pick with that young lady when the Black Cavalry gets results.' Prince Jing said in a huff after they got off their carriage. He was scowling. 'She's not even a Pharmacist, what use would she have for the Censer? The Water Bead at least, I'd understand!'

Dongling who was walking behind the royals with their maids managed her poker face just fine. It was rare for her to accompany Beiyue to school due to her jobs. Today was one of the days she can come when all her chores are done.

Only people with the Earth Element can be Pharmacists, was common knowledge. If you wanna be one alignment-be-damned, Take an Earth-Washing Pill! Dual-Alignments must work harder though.

Xiao Yun who's an Ice, cannot be a Pharmacist.

'You're not gonna take a look?' Yingye asked Beiyue as they went up the stairs. She wanted to enjoy the show as anyone who gave Anguo Gong a headache is good show!

'I washed my hands off them long ago even when I was under their roof. I was never family so why should I care now?' said Beiyue coolly. 'Dongling was my only family even if she was my maid. Besides, in a harem household where I was excluded, it was actually a blessing since I don't care for the Qin VS Xue in the family squabbling to be next legal wife after mother and I don't care about politics. Life was much saner and happier even if I lived in a shack.' she deadpanned.

'Er, Lady Fang?' last they checked, Qiyuan married Fang after having Yuancheng divorce her while he was in jail because she was by far, a virtuous wife who never dabbled in evil while he was away on his travels. Fang is currently pregnant with child with the old man in hopes of siring a Xiao who doesn't have shame to their name to redeem the family.

Fang had mailed Beiyue for help as she wasn't young as she used to be, fearing for her life after bearing a child she wasn't even SURE would be a boy and she'll be asked to bear until she's 'out of season' that she wasn't sure she'd survive THAT. For her kindness to Original Beiyue, she asked Xiaoyao for help, which he did as he appreciated Fang in the four years she was there for a helpless princess when Beiyue talked about her. Her only fault out of her own helplessness, was Ling's upbringing due to lack of her own education in what she should have done as Yuancheng...DIDN'T TEACH HER EITHER. In fact, he left everything to his wives with little involvement in child-rearing!

'She could care less either since she wasn't a witch like them, preferring a peaceful life without a headache over a husband who only cares for who's the most useful wife and child and deliberately neglects who wasn't. Fang would tell me mother knew that side of him so she made sure he couldn't use her for his own agenda and was at front lines most of the time back then only to learn he committed adultery with her own maid when she got back, so she never let him touch her until I had to be born as people were wondering why she hasn't fallen pregnant yet, so she merely did her duty.'

'She actually cares for me while didn't bother with an adulterous husband. Fang was the only one forgiven as she was already a concubine before he married mother because of our grandmother. Fang was there first so she has no fault in mother's eyes, even becoming close friends.'

'Oh...'

'I still wonder to this day why grandmother hadn't done a thorough background check. Had she bothered and gave her to a man who actually cares, mother would have been happier. That laziness was mother's misfortune as well as my own.' Beiyue scoffed as that got the royal siblings stiffening and the attendants wincing bar Dongling who sighed. Beiyue clearly blamed the royal grandmothers for her mother's marital unhappiness, as well as her own for being sired by a father who didn't care for her just because she was born a cultivational, sickly cripple and allowed his concubines and other children to abuse her.

'Beiyue!' Zhangye scolded, wide-eyed in horror.

'Truth hurts, doesn't it?' Beiyue shrugged uncaringly in a cool way of speaking. Jing looked awkward, Zhangye pursed his lips and Yingye looked sad.

Everything that happened made Beiyue who she was today.

Jing thought his younger cousin and uncle, were IDIOTS. After Beiyue was cured and began training, she was actually a prodigious warrior even if she couldn't cultivate, and her sickly body that fully-recovered was akin to a wilting plant that grew well in fertile soil and bore a rose. For failing to see that on repudiating Beiyue, Beiyue skillfully turned the tables and was the first to dump Cousin Che and mocked him and his father...and here she is now.

She showed skill after just a month of training under her own maid who was trained by Princess Royal to be 'her sword and shield' and it showed using wooden flat practice weapons carved into swords when royal father asked Beiyue to show her progress after a month of being cured. Her performance, was INCREDIBLE. She earned respect within the palace now but she remains isolated by her own choice this time. Dongling who was her teacher was praised by royal father and trusted her with Beiyue's Warrior Education.

Poor Dongling squeaked in terror, having no clue how Warriors are actually trained, as her own style after the basics was _self-taught_ because she never got the chance to learn Warrior Skills due to Princess Royal's untimely passing. She doesn't even know Sword Arts! Well, because Beiyue cannot do Sword Arts anyway, it was still OK to leave everything to Dongling as she did a good job for one who was self-trained. Dongling trains Beiyue in fighting skills and archery.

Well, too late for that now, and no take-backs as Beiyue saw their true selves when they came to divorce her from Che. Che lost a diamond in the rough, settling for a treacherous thief instead! Through exchanging letters, Che was indeed, beating himself up unhappily, and got his own reputation stained!

Indeed, she washed her hands off her family, and Anguo Gong Clan.

xxx

In school...

While masters and mistresses are in class, the attendants have a lot of freedom to wander anywhere as long as it wasn't a school facility.

Dongling took to staying in an isolated area under an Osmanthus tree, before taking out a shinobue. She had it custom-made for her use as a hobby, playing J-POP songs and video game soundtrack she can do in a flute. However, she cannot play songs that have words involving modern technology incase she's asked to sing. She cannot explain what accessories, cars and other stuff are! So she was CAREFULLY selective.

Sure she plays for days here on days she was free to come here.

But as she plays, she sensed someone coming.

'So _you're_ the mysterious flautist!' it was Yuwen Di as he sat with the friendly, generous maid who makes delicious snacks.

'I'm not exactly a mystery.' Dongling sweatdropped.

'So what is the song you were playing? Is it a known song?'

'It's a song I made up.' lie. They're J-POP! Not like Dongling can say the truth, can she?!

'Can you sing the song you played just now?' Yuwen Di asked playfully.

'Don't laugh OK? I've never actually sang songs I came up with!' Dongling pouted awkwardly.

'Haha, I won't!' Di promised her with a laugh. This earned him a petulant pout.

Dongling took a deep breath.

_I know that you're hiding things, using gentle words to shelter me._  
_Your words were like a dream. But dreams could never fool me._  
_Not that easily._

Di noted that Dongling actually has a singing voice. Not many people sing these days but still...

_I acted so distant then, didn't say goodbye before you left._  
_But I was listening. You'll fight your battles far from me._  
_Far too easily._

_'Save your tears 'cause I'll come back.'_  
_I could hear that you whisper as you walked through that door._  
_But still I swore, to hide the pain, when I turn back the pages._  
_Shouting might have been the answer._  
_What if I cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart._

_But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart._  
_Though a thousand words, have never been spoken,_  
_They'll fly to you, crossing over the time,_  
_and distance holding you. Suspended on silver wings._

_And a thousand words, one thousand confessions,_  
_Will cradle you. Making all of the pain you feel seem far away!_  
_They'll hold you forever._

'W-wow...' Di croaked out, amazed and wide-eyed in admiration. 'Not only are you a skilled flautist but also a singer!' Dongling flushed at that, looking sheepish, scratching the back of her head.

'Ahahaha thanks...when I'm stuck at home doing chores or around the school, this is pretty much what I do to pass time...I'm not a student here so I'm not allowed in the library.' Dongling explained with a sigh. 'I'd rather read books.' she told him. 'Miss got me permission to go in the palace library, but I can't take books out to read here, the Royal Archivist won't allow me.'

'There's that.' Di shrugged. 'But I feel that your song isn't complete yet.'

'It isn't.' Dongling smiled. 'Should I sing the rest?'

'Yes please!'

_The dream isn't over yet. Though I often say I can't forget._  
_I still relive that day. You've been there with me all the way._  
_I still hear you say._

_'Wait for me, I'll write you letters.'_  
_I could see how you stammered with your eyes to the floor._  
_But still I swore, to hide the doubt when I turn back the pages._  
_Anger might have been the answer._  
_What if I'd hung my head and said that I couldn't wait._

_But now I'm strong enough to know it's not too late._

_Cause a thousand words, call out through the ages._  
_They'll fly to you. Even though I can't see,_  
_I know they're reaching you. Suspended on silver wings._

_Oh a thousand words. One thousand embraces._  
_Will cradle you. Making all of your weary days seem far away._  
_They'll hold you forever._

_Oh a thousand words, have never been spoken._  
_They'll fly to you. They'll carry you home, and back into my arms._  
_Suspended on silver wings._

_And a thousand words, call out through the ages._  
_They'll cradle you. Making all of the lonely years to only days._  
_They'll hold you forever._

'So that's the complete song.' Di mused. 'It's about a man who has to leave his lover and uncertain if he'll come back to her.' he commented rather ruefully. 'War or a job abroad...who knows?' he wondered. 'Travel abroad is risky even with a bodyguard. Bandits. Spirit Beasts. Those dangers are abound. No telling when lover will come back or if he ever will.'

'That's how you see it, huh?' Dongling looked up at the sky. 'Then again...that just might be the only conclusion.'

'How is the miss lately? She's erm, kinda prickly around my master.' said Di awkwardly.

'...years of living with the Xiaos didn't give her a good impression with men.' said Dongling wryly. 'Then there's that jerk Xue Che!' she snorted. 'What possessed the late princess to engage my miss to a man like him? What a horrible personality, as I've seen when they came to repudiate my miss!' she grumbled. 'Joke's on them now. So what if miss can't cultivate? She's still capable of killing you. So what if you're a summoner? Just kill the master as fast as you can and beast dies with master. It's that easy.'

Di gawked at her nonchalant, casual way of audaciously saying how easy it is to defeat a Summoner. Can that even be possible?!

'As you can see, miss has had nothing but bad examples of men.' Dongling sighed. 'Prince Xiaoyao and Prince Liangyi, her frequent visitors are an...alien existence to her. Men who actually treated her kindly she cannot imagine such..._creatures_ existed in her mind.' Di sweatdropped at that. 'But how she behaved...she's waiting for the proverbial shoe to drop, so to speak. So yes...it's a long road to get her trust.' she said grimly. 'As for his majesty who was kind to her even when Princess Royal is alive, he is the sole exception. He doted on her even if she was a so-called useless waste, worried for her when she's sick, and exploded in a scary rage when the Xiao Clan's dirty secret was outed by Xitian-dono. Miss knows familial love in only her mother and uncle.'

The truth was, Beiyue just isn't interested in romance. Her heart was just like Tohsaka's. Cold, but cares in her own way.

'Awww...' Di moaned. Looks like his master will have a tough time.


	11. Punitive Fire

Punitive Fire

Lunch Break came that Dongling parted with Di as they had to be by their masters' sides.

Upon picking Beiyue up from her second class, they found themselves pulled by Yingye and her retinue to a gazebo to have lunch together close to the Zither Class Area.

Yingye's lunch was mostly...roast meat! It contrasted with Beiyue's lunch that was a balanced bento of pumpkin rice, tamagoyaki, miso lotus roots, mushrooms, fried aburaage cut into cubes in sauce, and simmered bamboo shoots. For dessert, it's Haw Flakes as big as postcards and as thick as cardboard!

"Doesn't anyone wonder WHY Beiyue eats vegetables more than she does meat?!" hell, these people don't even eat eggs, much to Dongling's exasperation.

Beiyue happily enjoyed her lunch. "Yum! I can really count on Dongling!" her food is the bomb! Sure she made it bland due to how their bodysuits suffered under the Xiaos, but it's still delicious, damnit!

"She hardly smiles and only does when eating Dongling's food." Yingye thought, amused as Beiyue whose default expression was distant, cold aloofness, goes 'child mode' on food cooked by her maid. Then again, this was someone who revolutionized the Palace Kitchen! Yingye never dreamed food can be delicious and smell super-great...with a select few herbs SUPPOSED TO BE USED ON PHARMACY added. Her meats never tasted so great and much more juicier and tender now. But father had ordered the imperial kitchens that only the royal family can eat the 'new recipes'. Emperor, Empress, his children, Beiyue who was born a Huang despite her parentage, and the Dowagers. Nobody else.

But why does she eat only vegetables when meat is much more filling?

'Hey Beiyue, I've been wanting to ask...' Yingye eyed Beiyue's food. 'You hardly ever touch meat.'

'I'm slowly easing both of us in, but we give our visitors my best works.' said Dongling. 'Four years of cold steamed bread and stale rice since the madam's death made us super-sensitive to taste.' Yingye and her maids choked. They were aware how Beiyue lived under the Xiaos but still hearing of it is jarring. 'Eating flavorful foods will overwhelm us in a not-good way I'm steadily increasing the dose of flavor until we're just like anyone else who can eat normally.' she explained. 'For now, it's vegetables. She can eat sweets as long as it's honey-flavored, not sugar-flavored.'

'Aw.' that's why every mealtime, they hardly see any meat given to her by her maid.

By the time they were about done, Dongling pouring tea from her space ring, they could hear a beautiful song from a zither that got the maidens blushing.

"A koto?" Dongling frowned, putting her hands by her ears as a makeshift amplifier. "Wait, different from a koto...thank goodness for Grampa-Fujimura's traditional exposures..." since Kiritsugu's death that Taiga became her guardian, she had exposed Shirou to traditional Japanese ways through her grandfather's resources. The only times she uses her powers as a Yakuza's daughter was for education. It was why she knows traditional music, and other Japanese Techniques in all fields. When Beiyue started studying about Qinghe in order to rule it one day, she would tell her power often starts in farms.

'It comes from Prince Yi!' the maids swooned, blushing.

'What a tasteful gentleman he is!' the other maid sighed in happiness. Yingye was smiling and blushing. Beiyue just paused, instantly aloof again!

'Hey Beiyue, wanna see him play?' Yingye asked Beiyue excitedly.

'Miss you should go.' Dongling urged Beiyue. 'We've never seen this side of him before, it should be a good experience.' Beiyue gave her a 'you can't be serious!' exasperated look in her eyes while her face was another expression as to keep Yingye and her maids oblivious to how she felt. 'I mean, he only ever talks when he visits with Wangye once a week.'

'Eh? He visits?' Yingye asked Dongling.

'Yes, they often come as a pair once a week on an off day...but since it's Wangye who talks more, we get the feeling that having Prince Yi along is to ensure nobody gets funny ideas...for obvious reasons.' Dongling explained. Singles should not be seen alone and unchaperoned unless they're engaged but even then, must still be accompanied by attendants to keep things Rated PG. 'People have a tendency to misunderstand or interpret the wrong way after all. Prince Yi hardly talks and observes my lady more while Wangye gets miss to socialize more.'

'He what?!' Beiyue squawked, wide-eyed. Yingye then remembered what her friend would say about her cousin.

'Come on, we gotta go!' and Yingye happily dragged the reluctant younger princess away.

'Ooh, what does Prince Xiaoyao talk with Princess about?' the maids asked Dongling.

'Well, now that she's free, he would ask her what she truly wants in life...but its difficult considering how we lived for four years...miss has no clue what she truly wants as her world was basically a cage.' Dongling said with a scowl. 'Her illnesses that were actually carefully-dosed poisons and mean servants walking about ensuring she can barely walk out or be bullied...miss is still trying things out to know what she actually likes, dislikes, hates, stuff like that. He would also give her advice and tell her about the world outside, considering he traveled a lot. There is only so much I can give my miss when my own knowledge was put to a halt as well.'

'Oh..'

Dongling spent the rest of lunch break talking with the maids but they overheard a ruckus.

'Now what's that?' Maid 2 frowned as they felt an upsurge of ki of murderous intent.

'Let's go see!' said Maid 1 as they followed the ki to find Xue Che and Xiao Yun ready to fight in East College.

'Oh great, they're fighting and this area is near the Zither Class!' Dongling exclaimed. 'They can't be serious?'

'Bad enough stealing money from Princess Beiyue they stole from Anguo Gong too now.' Maid 1 swore as they ran back to Zither Class.

'Miladies, Prince Yi, we may need to relocate the tea party.' said Dongling, gasping. 'Xue Che and Xiao Yun are ready to fight, summons out!'

'A 12th rank spider against a 4th rank cat? Are they serious?!' Yingye swore, annoyed.

'Serious as an angry emperor!'

'Oh dear, this we have to see.' Liangyi looked amused.

'I'll go get Royal Brother! He'll put a stop to this!' and Yingye ran off frantically.

They went to see the fight in East College and there are already onlookers.

'She can't be serious!'

'Her Snow Cat is no match for that Spider!'

"A spider that got Anguo Gong nearly-bankrupt this year." Beiyue thought in dark glee. Anguo Gong's annual income was 300 million gold. It was originally half that, but the man has so many connections and business deals he doubled it. However from what people say, he overworked to have that kind of money he stress-binged. Prince Xiaoyao essentially screwed with the guy back in Auction Luoluo invited her to after she gave him the spider she beat as Xitian. Prince Xiaoyao raised the prices until quitting the fight, forcing the fat porker to overspend for his son's sake in cultivation.

A mere 4-star to have a 12th-rank beast, it was apparently a cheat card as she's known through Bing. She could use powerful ki attacks thanks to her beast AND her jade.

The fight began.

'This will be one-sided.' Dongling commented. 'Ice is still water. And Electricity ON water...'

'Yup. Bad match.' Beiyue smirked. Water conducts electricity. Especially if plain water from anywhere with tons of ions and minerals while pure/distilled water is worth shit and becomes an insulator instead as they were devoid of ions and minerals by processing when those Water Purifier businesses boomed. And this world has no distillers and purifiers. Even ancient people knows drinking plain water is bad, thus boil it into tea or turn it into alcohol to avoid sickness before coffee was discovered. Nevermind the ranking, element alone IS a bad match.

'Third sister, please help Yun!' Zhonglei pleaded Beiyue when he found her. Beiyue gave him an eerie, but calm stare.

'...why should I?'

'W-why?' Zhonglei shook, intimidated by her glare. 'But she's your sister too. Xue Che's gonna kill her!'

'Again I repeat, why should I? Kindly look down memory lane.' said Beiyue coolly in deliberate slow way and emphasis through intonation in her words. 'And you'll know then, that _we were never family from the very beginning_.' how true, as Yuancheng wasn't even this body's father. Liangyi glanced at her worriedly.

For in aristocrat clans, there was no such thing as a warm, happy loving family. Though there were rare few exceptions. Princess Huiwen his foster mother as a child, would tell him that. That she envied commoners who could actually live happily despite being poor. Yet those who are rich, live a treacherous life of use or be used, as they think of only their own best interests. Step on others before they step on you.

Sometimes, while holding a toddler Beiyue back when he was a child four years older than her, she would say, 'I wish I wasn't born a royal. Even if I will be a poor commoner in the next life, I wanted to taste their free lives. Free to make friends without worries of betrayal. Free to love without marriage arrangements, free to have the man who loves me. And free to have a happy family.' because life as a Xiao was anything but, and she had to be strong for little Huang Beiyue. He was educated by her in things he's never known because he was a Prince as she took care of him like he was her own son. Naturally Beiyue didn't remember being in Hostage Mansion as a child...

'So you are in no place to use the family card on me. Why save her, when none of you did right by me or saved me? So yes, why should I save Xiao Yun from her own wrongdoing?'

'Third sister...' Zhonglei shrunk in on himself, wilting. The nearby young masters and misses were in utter disbelief and shock at the conversation.

'He can't be serious?'

'Asking her for help after all they did?'

"That moron!" Xiao Rou swore in horror as she too, got judgmental looks on her. He just got them unwanted attention when they already have a tarnished reputation!

"That dumbass!" Zhongqi was in the same position as his younger sister as he felt surrounded by hyenas when before nobody looked at them. Life was peaceful until this!

Xiao Yun fled to the Pagodas, prompting everyone to follow. It became quite the spectacle by this point.

'Oh no! They are heading for the Seven Pagodas! They shouldn't fool around there!' Teacher Lei cried in dismay.

'...seven pagodas?' Beiyue glanced at Liangyi as the crowd followed the battle there.

'It's a respected sacred place, said to contain all of Karta Mainland's classics. Five are open for us, two are strictly forbidden.' said Liangyi. 'Original Writings by authors preserved and protected so all everyone else has are copies. Even worse, a Divine Beast that took residence there hates being disturbed. They're asking for trouble.' he said grimly.

'And Zhangye's not even here yet.' Beiyue deadpanned.

Zhangye indeed arrived, just in time in Beiyue's opinion.

When he came to stop the fight and began reprimanding the pair for fighting in the Sacred Pagodas of all places BECAUSE of said deity, the sky quickly darkened, lightning flashing and air got cold...with formidable ki felt by all as well as shaking of the ground.

'Cold!' Dongling yelped. It's summer yet temperature plunged as if into late autumn?!

Liangyi pulled Beiyue closer and wrapped her in his outer robe, a situation envied by ladies who saw.

"Lucky!"

By the golden pagoda...the Spirit Deity, a dragon showed itself.

**Is it you who disturbed me?** it spoke in its deep, rumbling voice of stern severity, glaring at the two summoners whom it knew, caused the disturbance.

'The Giant Dragon is speaking!'

'A spirit beast in contract with a summoner can speak through their hearts...this is unheard of!'

'He can actually talk!'

"Y-yikes..." Xiao Yun gulped in fear.

"So intimidatingly heavy!" Xue Che choked out, sweating buckets alongside his enemy out of fear. They're no match no matter how they try!

'Oh no!' Zhangye cried in alarm. 'Spirit Deity, I beseech you to show leniency! I will discipline these ignorants who have offended you with their mischief!' he pleaded in a bow as the other teachers pleaded as well.

**Who are you, youngster? You may plead on their behalf along with Canghe, but they clearly haven't learned!** and the dragon flared its flames, casting punishment on the active summoners present. And because Zhangye was close by, he too, got struck!

The Jade within Beiyue's body thrummed in excitement. She could hear its excited spiritual heartbeat and making her know it!

"The jade...it's reacting?" she thought with a frown.

'CROWN PRINCE!'

'Why him too, he just came to scold Xue Che and Xiao Yun!'

'The reach of the flames is too wide! He got struck too!'

'But...why isn't he screaming?' unlike Xue Che and Xiao Yun along with their respective summons that cried in anguished pain, Zhangye and his cowering Kirin was unaffected and they looked baffled.

**Young man with Kirin.** the dragon spoke, intrigued.

'Yes, honored spirit! This one replies respectfully!' Zhangye bowed before him again in respect.

**For you not to be affected by Punitive Flame. You have a good, pure soul that has no evil.** the onlookers gasped. **Only those who bear evil...shall be punished by the flame...whether or not they committed sins.**

'H-huh?' Zhangye was in utter disbelief at this point.

**Canghe, discipline your students well. They have gotten this degenerate. This prince must set a good example or I shall not show leniency next time.**

'Yes honored spirit! I shall discipline them well soon!'

'Did you hear that?!' someone cried in glee.

'Crown Prince is a genuinely good person! Even the Punitive Flame wouldn't scratch him as long as he's good!'

'He's our future Emperor!'

'Long Live Crown Prince Zhangye!' the other students and even the teachers kowtowed before Zhangye. Even Liangyi genuflected before him on one knee. Beiyue too, was on a respectful curtsy. Considering a deity deemed him a good person, she felt she can give trusting him a shot now. On the other hand, while they bowed, Princes Jing and Third Prince were utterly vexed, knowing they have no chances for the throne now! Their subjects' hearts were won by today's incident!

She knew this skyrocketed Zhangye's public profile. Everyone down to the unborn child will bow to him as their future Emperor now!

'A-All rise, you don't have to do this! Pay your respect to Spirit Deity!' Zhangye sputtered out, red-faced as Spirit Deity snorted at the young man's awkward embarrassment as his sister gleefully glomped him in delight. In her heart, if this doesn't cement his position, nothing will! Take that, politics!

But it also sensed something interesting.

Its eyes fell on Huang Beiyue, staring at her before vanishing.

"Did he sense the jade with me?" Beiyue wondered as she felt its intensity aimed at her as she bowed. "No matter what, I'm not afraid of you!" she wanted to tame it.

**Heh, I can't believe that old dog is still alive!** Yan snorted in her heart.

"You know him?"

**Huang Beiyue. Crown Prince's Kirin and your Bingluan are mere ants in its eyes.** Yan told her. **It even melts punitive fire under the Pagoda. It's much more powerful now. Only I can save you from it if you mess with it. We should join hands.** it tempted her playfully. He knew she wouldn't. Her cold heart is stubborn with a strong will to match.

"And be tricked in releasing you? No way!" Beiyue retorted. Yup, as expected, Yan thought in amusement.

'Miss, it's gone now.' said Dongling in relief. 'So heavy...it felt like I'm buried under a building.' she shivered.

'Well, show's over.' said Liangyi, just as relieved as teachers took away the errant pair who were out cold. When the dragon was gone, the air warmed up again.

Everyone left for classes though they're way late for third class now...the teachers let them have a class off but must be present for their fourth.

So now...Beiyue is in the library on Dongling's request. She could not come in, but with her lady and her being an attendant, she's allowed in!

'Thank you miss! I wanted to read what books they have on herbs here, the palace doesn't have much beyond simple stuff!' Dongling was very happy with this one.

'Well, we're magi to begin with. It goes without saying we should be around books.' Beiyue said, eyes shining in mirth. 'We can only be here in a bit though. Even I'm not exempt from class, though we'll have to see if we can borrow to take home.'

'Awww...'


	12. Praise

Praise

By nighttime...

Word spread like crazy, that Zhangye has the blessing of the Spirit Deity.

His position is as good as solid gold.

'Prince Xiaoyao, have you heard the latest gossip?' trade must be equal. If not visiting her, she has to visit him as Dongling would say. Bad for business. Among the many lessons Grandpa Fujimura taught her. Beiyue never dreamed Dongling got friggin' Yakuza for LEGAL GUARDIANS through his English Teacher. Then again, the Fujimuras weren't typical Yakuza...they dabble in information, foiling active criminal groups and get paid for their work by law enforcement. Hell, they don't even have typical tattoos as expected of them.

'Mm. Prince Zhangye has the support of future Clan Heads and Madams.' Xiaoyao beamed as Dongling took out an assortment of sorbets, as well as pickles. Still hot! Need cooldown snacks! There's even smoothies with wheat stalks for straws and Beiyue can't believe Dongling purchased Wheat Stalks off of the market. When the baffled merchants asked why and Dongling explained the logic, they soon took to selling wheat stalks for straws too, after cleaning them and carefully choosing cuts, for 50 irons a stalk, popular for women wearing lipstick. The longer the stalk, the higher price goes up by ten irons.

They talked about the latest intrigue and potential political happenings centering around Zhangye and his biggest appraiser yet...the most dangerous entity in Nanyi Country itself! A man immune to Punitive Fire because he has no evil in his heart. With him as Emperor, nobody feared corruption and bad deals in the future that got the whole city happy!

However, the Court will act to support whoever they favor instead, no matter the cost to further their own agenda for more power. Beiyue felt they'll get more aggressive in their bid for power through a puppet prince.

'Prince Jing is espoused by the Anguo Clan and their allies, as his mother is a favored Yifei. Third Prince also has supporters, but his background cannot compare to Jing and Zhangye for his mother's noble status is low.' said Xiaoyao. 'Should either win, the ahem, winning prince will be indeed, a puppet as his supporters will forever remind him, 'you owe us' and push him around. Even as a child, Zhangye has a strong will, unyielding and very fair. He may have little court support, but he has the whole country and now the deity on his corner.' he said, fanning himself. 'Who will you support, Yue'er?'

'...even if I could care less about politics, I will choose one suited for ruling a country, not one working only for a faction's benefit while leaving everyone else hanging.' said Beiyue. 'But even then, many factors will occur that even if Zhangye is most popular, there's many ways...underhanded...to depose him. It will now be a battle of wits. Zhangye is comparable to a swimmer trying to stay afloat in the middle of an ocean. He must swim while avoiding predators who'll tear him apart or poison him while avoiding sinking from exhaustion.'

'Mm...and that's a rather hard position.' Xiaoyao agreed. 'Will you support him?'

Beiyue looked back on her past memories.

'If I get a full analysis of his character and if its to my liking since I recall as a timid child back then he'd glare at me. His glare back then puts me to tears.' Beiyue sighed. 'Even then I have no power in court, given my reputation.' said Beiyue.

She was a known coward and a fool, but that was soon discovered to be the Xiao Clan's falsity to defame her as she was neither as she proved later on. The only true thing they said was she was a 'waste' who can't even cultivate. Her perpetual illness was actually caused by poisoning. The waste part was because of said poisoning she can't even physically compensate for her inability to cultivate, as even Commoners can do martial arts without access to cultivation pills. And her own father would rather enjoy himself with HER money and left her hanging instead of finding good doctors.

When cured and recovered, she was a genius who soon caught up to her own maid's skills in combat. She was once engaged to Anguo Gong's son Xue Che but repudiated her in favor of 3-star Xiao Yun...only to learn later he lost a gold ore when Xitian exposed the Xiaos for what they are. His reputation was thus stained for choosing a thief whose family committed heinous crimes on the princess. People say 'Waste she may be but at least she wasn't a criminal!' for choosing a thief, he was reportedly mocked. Heck, his father was just as mocked in court for listening to the silky voices of thieves, particularly when Beiyue showed her talents in martial arts and from the frail sickly thing she once was, she was now a beauty.

Speaking...

'Oh yes, Yue'er, now that you're free from that Xue boy...'

'_**I s**a**y** **g**o**o**d ri**dd**an**c**e_.' Xiaoyao sweatdropped at her words that dripped in cold contempt.

'...I was going to tell you that Huiwen promised you to me but before we could get in ironclad...four years ago happened.' Xiaoyao sighed somberly, while enjoying a peach sorbet. 'And then Empress Dowager promised you to Xue Che that got me gloomy. But have you interest in other men?' Beiyue shook her head. She nearly got engaged to Xiaoyao, a man old enough to be her FATHER by her mother though retains his handsome youth, staying late teens in form. Not bad, but she wasn't one to be tied down!

'For now, no.' said Beiyue. 'I am to fly high and see what my world is like, before I meet a nice bird who will promise me a nest and a brood in a green land.' Xiaoyao chuckled at her words. In nature, male birds are flashy for a reason. 'Besides, I'm not like foolish girls who chose to live a fast life for status anyway. What's the use of marrying up, only to later learn your life is hell in turn when that trophy husband you snagged by crook turned out to be a monster? Can a high social status and money truly compare with one who truly cares and actually make you happy? The misses in school are utter fools and I hope not to catch their stupid while avoiding greedy men.'

'You wish for a man who would truly love and make you happy.' Xiaoyao remarked thoughtfully.

'If such a bird existed who can see past my status and money and how they can exploit that.' Beiyue snorted. 'Speaking, I'll appeal to royal uncle for ahem, protection against stupid ideas.'

'Haaa?' Xiaoyao blinked, wide-eyed.

'Grandmother...isn't a good judge of character.' Beiyue scoffed with an eyeroll. 'Giving mother to a contemptible adulterer who favors evil women and then promising me to a contemptible blowhard. I may have not met the Dowager but she has a hand in our misery.' she gazed upon Xiaoyao, her eyes brimming in resentment and he did a double-take at her brimming dark feelings. Was she seriously blaming the Dowager? 'Now that Xue Che repudiated me as he listened to evil liars, I'm a free woman. I will choose a man who would actually be good and kind to me and actually a decent human being for a husband to his wife and father to his children. Only time will tell about the future afterward now.' she said with a sigh.

'What do you wish?'

'In noble households, it's use and be used...you give all attention to who's useful to you and ignore who doesn't benefit you if you are the father, while mothers will pressure their children to catch their father's eye and favor in order to become legal wife. As for children from different mothers, its a battle of vicious wits and sabotage. Among nobility, there's no such thing as family. In fact, they mock that very word simply by existing. Its most likely the same in a royal household since Yingye dislikes Jing just for being affiliated to that entitled pig.'

Xiaoyao felt she used the Xiao Clan as her sole example. He would listen to Beiyue as he helps her grow.

'Dongling. What is a commoner household like?' Beiyue asked Dongling. 'I had you observe, right?'

'Yes miss...upon observing commoners in the city, Commoners actually have good, stress-free lives.' said Dongling. 'They don't worry about survival like we do. I-I have trouble believing that the family head can be caring and affectionate to his wife and children and sticks to one woman only. No harem, no favoritism on kids, jealousy and hate...siblings actually get along, even joke with each other.' she said shakily.

'Such a thing exists...I wouldn't know that, I'm an orphan exposed to the messed-up life that's the Xiao Clan but even then I had my own ideals, but still...' she fretted out. Other families she was exposed to were Magus Families. The cases of Rin, Sakura and Illya. Taiga's family doesn't count, they're a good lot but she never knew if Taiga gets along with her brother who was being groomed to succeed someone in a Branch Office as her father succeeded Raiga in heading the Main House in Fuyuki.

'However, upon doing a survey, 5% of households of commoners in Linhuai are affected by domestic abuse. If it's either a drunkard useless man into vices forcing his family to work for money to support his bad habits, it'd be also a domineering woman who cowed her husband and heaps verbal abuse at everyone. Children from both families are too broken to run away, or actually run away than stick around to fend for themselves together.'

'Oh my...' Xiaoyao croaked at that. He hadn't known how commoners lived, beyond being poor, living in small hovels and barely getting by...and there are those middle classes who are at least, well-off.

'Well, nobody will allow me to marry a commoner, so I can only hope for the next best thing. A rare noble with a good heart if he exists. A good life like that.' Beiyue said wistfully. 'Simple but at least, happy.'

In her heart, she smiled darkly. Men like that don't exist in a world like this! If its modern day Earth such a possibility is high. Here? Like hell! So she'll live only for herself and be top dog with Dongling watching her back and they'll both fight and be just by themselves. And that suits them just fine. And she'll destroy those who crosses her and backstab anyone who tries to use her. Xiaoyao may be kind to her now but who knows about the real him?

xxx

Dongling got a habit of singing because she missed listening to music.

'Oooi? Singing in the showers now?' Beiyue asked, going in for a bath and came in the bathroom naked, with one hand on her hip. Dongling had soap suds all over other than her hair.

'I miss J-POP.' Dongling sulked. 'Don't you miss C-POP or something in China?'

'I don't listen to those.' Beiyue scoffed as she lowered herself to sit on the wooden stool and splashed herself. 'I watch soaps instead but I gotta admit, I miss TV.' she grunted. 'I'm wondering about the episodes I didn't get to watch of Meteor Garden!' Dongling lit up in familiarity.

'Ohhh I know that one! It's a show inspired from a manga called Hana Yori Dango! It's the rage in my high school among girls!'

'Oh really?'

'Didn't care much for it though since I got a lot of odd jobs...' said Dongling. 'But there's what you call shipping wars on who they want the girl to be with.' she grinned. 'So who's your ship?'

'Ship?' Beiyue blinked, unfamiliar with the term before it clicked. 'Oh! Well, I'm no good at this romance thing so I cannot imagine a shipping pair. So who's yours? Anyone with Sakura mentality?'

'Ahahaha...' Dongling looked sheepish. 'Not really but when I fall in love with someone...it just happens. I have no type nor sexual preference. Because of my past origin, I didn't care about orientation. I fall in love with whoever.' she said.

'Ahhhh it's like that huh?'

'You'll fall in love too.' Dongling snorted. 'It's something beyond our control. Take that from me, your senpai in that department.'

'Oh, you!' Beiyue snarked, splashing Dongling with water.

'Whoa!'

xxx

After being ridiculous in the bathroom...

Time for Royal Dinner.

But what a dinner!

Royal Emperor ordered the royal kitchens to make a splendid feast in celebration of even a DEITY favoring Zhangye. Soup, Dimsum, Meat, Fish and Dessert, the meat and dessert being Dongling's job as she knew meat best. Her meats were always so succulent, juicy and tender not to mention flavorful. It helps that after cooking, she sliced them all up for chopstick convenience. She took charge in fish...in regards to filleting and deboning them before giving to the others to cook, by either frying, steaming or simmering. Head Chef's choice. Dongling is solely in charge of meat and dessert for tonight, and Beiyue's vegetarian diet as well as her own dinner which she keeps in a ring until she can have her turn.

Then this happened.

'Emperor ordered two roasted piglets so we got some!'

'Whole or cut?'

'Roasted whole!'

'Eep, we've never done that before! Only Anguo Gong cooks roast pigs!'

'I'll do it!' Dongling offered as her jobs were pretty much done. All that was left was baking the desserts and chilling some! So she'll have to come back every hour so everything's a-ok!

She removed the organs, drained the blood completely with magic, and then prepared a spitfire set-up...and cooked using Fire Crystals.

'Y-you're using Fire Crystals?!' large ones at that the size of a plate and as thick as a chopping board!

'Miss said it's convenient and I agree since constantly feeding and fanning the fires are so cumbersome, leading to my fear of unevenly-cooking what I'm cooking I was forced to compensate a lot in the past, until miss got the idea of Fire Crystals for my sake.' Dongling explained. 'A little expensive but the investment is worth it because it can be used forever!'

The kitchen staff exchanged looks.

'Makes me wonder if we can appeal to Emperor for that...the mere idea is scary!' the Head Chef shuddered. 'A crystal that size costs 50 million gold already, he'll have my head on a platter.'

'This is for roasting whole animals, the ones I use for cooking is much-much smaller.' Dongling took out crystals the size of her palms and an inch thick. 'These cost 5 million gold.' she smiled. 'Somebody make a lot of sauce! I got my hands full with the pigs since I have to ensure it comes out juicy-soft with crispy skin!'

xxx

Dinnertime...

The servants came out with pushcarts ready in many levels of courses. Invited were all Imperial Consorts(four of them) and Imperial Concubines(nine of them), Prince Xiaoyao and Prince Liangyi.

Soup was given first in three large bowls for everyone to get from. Then three different dimsums. Next is putting all platters of fish and meat dishes, AND putting the roast pigs on the table! They also poured in drinks. Wine for the adults, and tea for the underaged...just Yingye and Beiyue who were too young to drink wine. Of all food, Beiyue only touched the soup and fish, which she ate with rice.

Only then did the chatting..begin. It was about Zhangye's great fortune that came from scolding Xue Che and Xiao Yun for starting a fight!

It would have been a happy atmosphere...

But to anyone who knew better...yeah.

At least the food was good.

Soon, when everyone finished up, time for Dessert...which were cakes, pies, tarts, and fruit smoothies in tall glasses with straw.

'I can predict trouble brewing in closed doors later.' said Beiyue as she and Dongling went home to their residence, unaware that Liangyi was both stalking and eavesdropping. 'Those consorts with their sons will throw a bitch fit tonight.'

'It must be because they have no shot at the throne anymore.' said Dongling. 'Crown Prince's position is as solid as a rock.'

'Yeah. Fighting for the throne is always a race against time.' said Beiyue before chuckling coldly. 'You snooze, you lose. Such is reality. The other two rested on their laurels too much. Childe-to-Head by default only applies in Aristocracy while in Royalty, even the youngest infant can be a contender if their mother was smart enough to dupe the others for her own son to be favored or at least, the only surviving heir that Emperor has no choice.'

'Mm...'

'Well, not our problem, we got nothing to do with that as I hate politics. I'd rather live a stress-free life, thanks.' Beiyue snorted in amusement. 'Ah~I can finally eat flavored fish...that means I can eat noodles soon!' Beiyue sighed wistfully while raising her arms in a way to stretch herself. 'I'm counting on you! I want noodles tomorrow for lunch!'

'Yes~! Will dipping noodles be good or a noodle bowl soup?'

'Whatever as long as it's good!'

'Alright! I'll go to the market tonight!'

xxx

Market...

'It's still summer but the heat is at its peak...definitely zaru soba.' said Dongling with a wince. Even nighttime is warm.

She had been cooking cold treats as summer-be-damned, not even Beiyue wanted to eat cold food.

'Leave that shit to nobility! Noble I may be in this bodysuit but I don't want the dietary life too!' she would say. In royal households, food undergoes a ton of Food Testing for poisoning as soon as it leaves the kitchen to be delivered by maids and anything can happen...so to avoid that issue Beiyue had Dongling cook her meals to STAY WARM.

So cold drinks it was after a meal, and using ice magic through Bing to cool their courtyard residence. Like good old air conditioning though in winter...they're still wondering HOW to heat up.

She bought a sack of buckwheat and went home. In this world, buckwheat is boiled and eaten soggy by poor. They don't like the taste of boiled buckwheat or any boiled grain for that matter.

There's a reason why Earth likes them as noodles instead. Did these people seriously think all grain can be like rice?

Then again, buckwheat is healthy. They just don't know it, that the poor are in some ways, healthier than their wealthier counterparts.

Upon returning home, she prepared the noodle dough. This way she can cook breakfast and the side dishes tomorrow, and just boil the noodles before chilling them real good, before making the sauce which will be also chilled.

After that, bed.


End file.
